


Our Little Wonderland

by VinnyGothika



Series: Gotham Wonderland [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, Exhibitionism, Jervis in panties, Jervis' lavender eyes, Jim and Jervis like to destroy Bab's club, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Rare Pairings, Rhyming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stalking, half clothed sex, lewd conversation, no past incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnyGothika/pseuds/VinnyGothika
Summary: Jervis and Jim are happy with their arrangement, comfortable and wild for one another behind closed doors, but with cases piling up, crimes are growing in the city. Mario hasn't forgotten the danger Jim and his lover caused, and new threats to them are arriving almost daily.. from letters to lovers, will it last?(Next chapter in progress)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will not make much sense without reading the first of the series, just by the way

 

 

Often times, change could be a wonderful thing. Change for the better was always more welcome than change for the worse of course. Like joining a dance with lobsters out to sea, or a nice hot cup of Oolong tea, things in Jervis Tetch's life had been more than welcoming since he'd left the Asylum.

  
The building needed some work, there were a few holes in the ceiling that could easily be patched, and some broken windows that would need replacing. All in all though it was perfect. It was an old performance theater with a stage at the back, and on the second level had been the balcony seating at one point. The workers wouldn't care where the money came from, as long as they got paid, and it would be remodeled in no time as the newest night club in Gotham. Sure there had been a fair few clubs in Gotham, often little home away from homes for the less than savory of the criminal underworld. From Fish's place, to the Iceberg Lounge, to The Siren's, but there was always room for more... and this, this would be like a bite of a shroom in the drab pool of night life. A classy, and chaotic little trip down the rabbit hole for all to enjoy.

  
The once balcony seating would be turned into an office, with large glass windows to look down on the stage and tables, a circular bar near the entrance of the building, and a statue of the caterpillar to greet customers.... he could see it in his minds eye and his excitement about his future plans was palatable in the air. The Tweeds tended to cleaning up the place to make room for the workers that would be hired, dragging out trash and the old theater seats that wouldn't be required. Crane looked around as his friend led the way, their boots slid on the dingy concrete that wood and tile flooring would soon be lain over.

  
He couldn't quite picture how it would look, like Jervis could but he didn't mind too much. The pay he'd been getting helped him in furthering his studies on fear and making his toxin better, maybe one day he could even break Gordon with it.... oh. Jonathan pulled back his thought process on that one. No matter how tempting it was, Jervis would literally kill him if he used the man as a test subject despite their status as friends, he needed to be more aware of that... so Jim was off limits but he doubted that meant the rest of the GCPD was. However, as long as the money kept coming in to help them with the drugs and getting what was required for his research Jervis could bang any cop or buy up any building he wanted without a word of protest from him. It had already been a few months since he and Jim had been seeing each other, and Jonathan was still surprised there hadn't been a veritable bloody in flames breakdown as of yet... but good for them... he guessed, he didn't really care to be honest, maybe it was his adolescence that had some factor in it, but he'd never really been interested in dating himself let alone hearing about other peoples relationships.

  
Jervis sighed, a charming little smile coming to his full lips, his gloved hand running over the stage before he lifted himself up onto it. They'd need to do some painting, put in a proper backdrop brandishing the clubs new name; he was ticking off mental boxes of things to be done as he stepped across the wood paneled stage. Face lighting up he giggled suddenly as he thought of showing off the place to Jim, oh he couldn't wait... next time his lover was given a bit of time away he'd bring the man to show it off.... and the physical christening of a new business venture was always welcome in tandem. "Well?" The showman held out his hands in presentation as he turned back to his best friend, a smirk on his full lips. "I don't know much about owning a night club to be honest... I'm sure you'll do fine." The older man gave a small chuckle. "Oh very well, I suppose that's fair."

  
The hatted man stepped backstage looking over the walls and checking the state of things. He wondered if Alice would have liked the club he had in mind, a slice of childhood brought into adulthood. How he missed her, he'd been considering asking Jim if her body had finally been laid to rest.... was there a chance he had a grave to visit at this point, or were they so cold as to study her under a microscope even after her blood was gone? Her lovely blood he'd secreted away with such power in it. Sure he'd sworn to his boyfriend he wouldn't go after his friends, but that left everyone else free game... and what games they would be... hypnotism, hallucinogenic drugs, the Tetch virus... there were so many ways to play, and it would be conveniently hidden behind a new business. Once finished he walked back out and hopped off the stage, simply some pigeon's to push out from the rafters backstage.

  
As he stood there contemplating the future of the old theater and his ideas for twisted street games he recalled an old acquaintance. If anyone could give he and Crane an idea on how to make the place all that it could be, it would be the lovely Mrs. Kean... ah one of the times he last he saw her she'd held a broken glass to his throat under hypnosis... memories. "Dee, Dum, keep it up. When through, do us a favor and lock on up. Crane and I are off to see a friend." Deever lifted up some old broken boards and nodded to the Hatter. "Right boss." Giving a wave of his hand, Jervis was joined by the Scarecrow, the younger man catching up to him as they walked out.

  
____________________

  
The Siren's club was empty for the time being, quiet as the two women that owned it had settled in to eat lunch. Tabitha took a sip of her iced tea and picked at her teeth before taking another bite of her sandwich. "You think it's too crowded in here?" Barb asked her and glanced around the club from where they sat at the bar. "Maybe, but it's difficult with a place like this to really give it any more room." Tabby said between another bite. This was good, they should order from that sandwich place again. "Yeah I guess so huh... there's not really a chance of knocking out a wall this many floors up..." The blond leaned her head on a hand looking disappointed. "I would say we could move, but I kinda like it here... it's home ya know.." Tabby looked around as well with a small hum of agreement, nodding her head. "Yeah, it really is." She finished off the last of her sandwich before dabbing her lips with a napkin. "I don't know, I think it kinda has a charm to it... but maybe we could mix it up... fancy drink menu maybe?" Barb's brows curved in thought as she sipped her soda. "Hm... that's an idea."

  
Across the club the double doors opened, and the two women turned to look up from their lunch. "Mrs. Kean, lovely to see you again." She smiled when she recognized the hatted man and waved as he and his companion walked over. "Mr. Tetch, I heard you'd broken out of Arkham. Aren't you just a smarty. If you're looking for the night life we aren't quite open yet, though if you need some cash I'm sure we could fit you in for a performance." The brunette man shook his head and placed a kiss onto the woman's hand in introduction. "No, that is unneeded Mrs. Kean, however I do thank you. Ah have you met my companion, Jonathan Crane?" He held out a hand toward the younger masked man, who gave a lazy wave of greeting to the women. "Hey." Barb nodded to the young man in the stitched up outfit, looking him up and down. The papers had called him Scarecrow, how aptly named. "Oh and of course you remember Tabby." She smiled to the black haired woman who nodded to the other two. "Hi again Tetch."

  
"Have a seat, want a drink?" The Hatter removed said hat and took up one of the stools, his younger companion taking up one on the other side of him. Barb walked around the counter to pull down one of the bottles from the wide array and grabbed a tumbler. She filled it two fingers with bourbon and passed it over to him without even waiting for an answer. "So, what can I do for you? Need more muscle, maybe some information on ol' Jim?" She pulled her soda over and popped off the lid to pour some whiskey in, curiosity evident in her voice. "Ah no no, nothing of the sort...." The lavender eyed man took a drink from the offered glass, he wouldn't turn down a good bourbon if given. "And if I must know anything about Jim, I need only ask him.... No, I've a query dearie.." The hypnotist realized he was getting an odd stare from the woman and one brow arched. "I'm sorry, that was a joke right... I mean cause last time I heard you and Jim weren't on good terms like at all... Or did you mean that as a threat, you know like you'd ask him violently?" Tabitha looked curiously to the man as well, brows furrowing as she waited for the answer.

  
Jervis shrugged, he wondered if he should say anything, this wasn't really what he'd come to Kean for. She was also very delusional in thinking Jim still was madly in love with her, Lee he'd been concerned about... but Barb he knew damn well Jim had burned that bridge, the blond was the only one laughing maniacally as she held onto the floating driftwood of said bridge. Well, if his darling found out he spilled it would make for some fantastic angry sex later so that wasn't a lose situation. The Hatter swirled his drink in his hand then took another sip before speaking. "I suppose you've not been given the chance to hear my dear, no doubt you'll find it rather queer. We're quite serious you see, him and me..... that is to say.. I'm sleeping with Jim Gordon." The reaction wasn't one he expected, but it amused him none the less when she burst into laughter. "Ha... what? You're joking, he doesn't sleep with men... let alone criminals... you.." Her laughter slowly died out though because his satisfied smile hadn't disappeared.

  
"No... you're joking, you have to be....wow." Barbara took the information in, pursing her lips as her brows arched in surprise. "Woah... that's crazy.. wow you and Jim huh?" Leaning on the bar she laughed again and pointed to the rest of her lunch that still sat on the counter beside him. "Well I got a half of a sandwich here, do you want those leftovers too?" Tabby cracked up laughing as Jervis' face fell, but not even Crane could help it as he laughed under his mask. The hypnotist smacked his friends arm in retaliation, and Jonathan almost fell off his stool. "Charming Mrs. Kean..." He huffed with sarcasm, annoyed at being the butt of her joke and that his best friend apparently couldn't help laughing at his expense either. The bond woman smirked to herself and took a drink of her jack and coke before she spoke again. "And you know if you got dicked by Jim, in a round about way that means you slept with me and Lee as well." This earned a snort from the woman's part time girlfriend, and Jervis pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, thank you for that rather vivid image.." Fuck, he hoped Jim had used a condom with both women, because he was remembering he and the man hadn't ever used one despite the fact they probably should have, it just felt too good.

  
"Well I mean all in all, it's not like you can complain... didn't you like sleep with your sister?" Tabitha asked and played with her long black hair an arrogant smirk on her face. Jonathan cringed at the words and looked down at the bar top mentally counting down to when the other man would lose it, it was no longer funny. Jervis lasted all of three seconds before his hands slammed onto the counter and he stared the other woman down with a glare of unearthly eyes. "I did not lay with my sister, and don't you dare destroy her memory by implying such!" The glass went flying and shattered one of the liquor bottles in the process, before Barb rolled her eyes. "Geez, Now I believe you and Jim are dating, he likes to destroy my club too. Cool it, we get it you didn't sleep with your precious sister." Tabby had actually stood up with that rage directed on her, ready to fight him if need be. Slowly the tense energy leaked out of the room and the Hatter retook his seat, Tabitha walking away with a roll of her eyes.

  
"As I was saying.... I have questions." His tone was more of a snarl now, and the look he shot at the other woman was deadly. "I should like to know some about your business knowledge if I may Mrs. Kean." He finally looked back to the blond and she sighed heavily, taking another sip on her drink. "Fine, what would you like to know?"


	2. Chapter 2

 

Work had been more than awkward, even in the time that had already passed. It was like a pink and purple elephant in the room, and wouldn't Jervis love that way to refer to him. It had become better to simply avoid the subject completely, Harvey didn't ask about his sex life anymore, not even teasingly. It wasn't a terrible thing per say, but he knew they just wanted to ignore it, and he was fine with that to a point. Harvey at least trusted him enough to work at his side still, he was glad he'd proved himself enough that the man didn't suspect him of tossing everything out the window to become a criminal as well. He wasn't the type, even if he'd done morally questionable things, he still did his best to be a decent man and a decent cop. He wondered sometimes if that meant he was still a good friend as well, but as of late Fox was the only one who didn't have a problem with him, and that was probably just because he didn't know the truth of what happened.

  
There were no more dead drug dealers showing up on the streets, but that didn't lessen the strain in the office. It just meant that at least his lover had moved onto other ventures, and that could either be really bad or good, it hadn't lessened the drug flow however; he knew he'd know in time, Jervis was hard to shut up after all. He had other things to worry about though, things that included cops dying.... their bodies left behind with pig heads covering their own heads. It was macabre to say the least, and it was only one of the current cases going on. The other involved Barnes, or as he'd been calling himself 'The Executioner', bodies of those he deemed to be guilty enough to be finished off, he was taking the law to the extreme. At least they could rule out them working together, Barnes wouldn't hesitate to pass judgement on the pig obsessed killer. Jim rubbed his temples and glanced away from the array of crime photos across his desk when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Slipping it out he smirked as he saw a message from Jervis, and opened it.

  
**_Jimmy <3_ **  
**_Hows work?_ **  
**_Want to c u soon, smth 2 show u_ **

  
It was nice to get these occasional messages from his lover, to know that the man was thinking about him just as much as he thought about the other man. He had stopped questioning what they had, but that maybe had to do with the fact of getting busier, when it came to cases his mind was often fully focused and there was little room for anything else except when he needed to step away for a while. Jervis always somehow knew how to get him to calm down, and he'd let Jim ramble about his stress until they were kissing or he was offering him a bite of cake or some other treat he'd made in his free time. Honestly the man was a fantastic baker, it was a shame he went the criminal direction, he had talent... but they most likely wouldn't have met otherwise. He sent a quick text back to the hypnotist before his partner walked up carrying a box released from evidence. "Hey, come on man focus, you can chat up your boyfriend later." The blue eyed man chuckled and gave Harvey a winning smile. "So we're calling him my boyfriend now?" He asked as he stood and started going through the box with the other man. "Well, I figure at this point, that's what he is." The older man shrugged looking defeated. "I hope you know what you're doing." Jim shrugged a bit in return and gave him a 'we'll see' look.

  
They'd been working away for half an hour trying to deduce possible next targets when Lee came out of her medical cave, she'd been hidden away in there for hours."Well good news. Not really related to these cases exactly, but it is good news." She said with a small smile, a file held in her hands. "But, you probably don't want to hear it Jim." Lee's voice held a tone of annoyance for him, and he heaved a sigh leaning back in his chair; obviously he still wasn't on her good side. "Why? What is it?" Bullock took off his glasses and pushed his long hair behind his ears. "We could use some good news, shoot."

"It looks like the lab tech's that were working with Alice's blood are very close to developing a cure for the virus." The information got a small smile out of Gordon. "That's good, why wouldn't I want to hear that?" Lee gave him a look with one dark brow arched. "Well, I figured since you're sleeping with.... _him_... and all.." She trailed off uncomfortably and cleared her throat, sarcasm evident. Jim scowled some but nodded, voice lowering. "Just because I'm with him... doesn't mean I approve of some of the shit he does, I'm still the same man you knew.." It hurt that she didn't trust him as much anymore, but that was to be expected he guessed, one didn't have their life threatened twice by the same man and come back smiling.

  
"Hm, are you really?!" Her brows furrowed, an attitude rising in her voice as she stared him down. Harvey wanted to diffuse the situation, knowing it wasn't going anywhere good. "Do you really get to be judgmental being married to Falcone's son?!" The rough voice held an edge and Bullock was between them then and there. "Woah, okay, uh lets get back to work yeah? Lots of work to do." He waved the woman away and Leslie huffed. "Yeah, work to do..." She tossed the file on Harvey's desk before leaving, heels loudly tapping on the tile floor in her anger. He turned to his partner, hands coming to rest on his hips. "Are you trying to make things worse?" Gordon shrugged. "You know I'm right, he made a mistake and we worked it out... she has no standing to judge me when she's married to Mario." The other man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That may be, but it doesn't help to get in an argument in the middle of the precinct because of you goading each other like that." Falcone was a criminal yes, and Lee had married into the family... but Mario was a doctor, he didn't do his fathers work... The Falcone's also didn't kill at random, it was always personal, kept quiet for the most part... Jervis on the other hand... well he wouldn't voice it to Jim and he already knew anyway... the man was a raging lunatic.

  
"Look as acting captain I am trying my best to keep things relatively under control here in this weird situation. Now please Jim can we focus on the cases." His partner heaved a sigh and nodded to him. "Okay, you're right, I'm sorry Harvey."

  
________________

  
Mario arrived at the manor close to noon and stepped out of the sleek black car. The air smelled fresh and flowery, the roses that his mother always liked growing wild in the entrance way to the courtyard. He walked past the fountain and up the steps, being let into the house by a maid. "Father." A smile beamed over his face as the older man stepped up to hug his son tightly, ruffling his black hair with a chuckle. "It's good to see you again how have you and Leslie been doing?" The grey haired man asked and he and the doctor made their way to the drawing room with unhurried steps. "We've been alright... stressed, but we're doing our best." Mario's smile grew when he noticed his sister standing by the windows. Sofia turned and held open her arms for a tight hug, which her brother happily gave, squeezing the shorter woman against him. "I didn't expect to see you here." The brunette woman shrugged and smiled. "I decided to come along for a visit, maybe look around the city father and you love so much."

  
Lunch was served out on the terrace overlooking the garden, a grey lit day with a touch of perspiration in the air. The maid poured them all some tea, and Carmine gave her a small nod of thanks as she left them to enjoy their meal. Delicately Sofia began to eat, cutting into her food and glancing to her father and brother. "Do you not want your tea Mario?" She asked with a raised brow, seeing the black haired man gently push the cup away before he too dug into his lunch. "I just don't have much of a taste for tea anymore." The older man leveled his son with a look as he set down his own cup of tea. "You mentioned Leslie and you were stressed, is that just work stress or has something else happened recently I should know about?" The younger man sighed unsure, he'd wanted to come to his father with this since the day it happened, but now he wasn't sure if it would get out of hand. Thinking of how Lee had looked with Jervis' gun trained on her made his anger well up again and he tossed caution to the wind.

  
"Have the two of you been having relationship problems maybe?" Mario shook his head, Sofia quietly listening as she ate." No nothing like that, Lee and I had a run in with a criminal recently... it's the second time this man has caused problems for us... he threatened Lee's life, I just don't want to see her in this situation again." He gently poked at his food, distracted by his thought process. Next to him his father frowned deeply and nodded. "Well I can't have that happening to anyone in this family, is there anything you can tell me about this fellow?" His hands clasped in front of him, patience in his form as a gentle breeze blew the steam from the hot cups of tea. "I don't know too much about him to be honest. His name's Jervis Tetch, he's been in Arkham Asylum but broke out months back. I don't know about everything he did to end up in there but he held Lee and a reporter, Valerie Vale at gun point last year. Lee was lucky to get out of that one, but not so much Vale, she survived but got a slug to the stomach."

  
"That poor woman." Carmine shook his head with a sigh, before digging into his own meal. He ate for a while, before gently wiping his mouth with a napkin when his son spoke again. "He has some kind of personal relationship with Jim Gordon, a few months ago when Tetch held us hostage again Jim allowed him to escape before the police showed up. I didn't say anything to the GCPD because I knew you'd want to know." Falcone didn't look happy in the least with this information but he nodded. "Thank you for telling me Mario, you were right to do that. This is concerning... James surprises me, I expected more from him. If he won't take care of something so simple it seems I may have to get Victor involved." With a small wave of his hand the mobster was joined by one of his guards. "Get in contact with Zsasz, tell him I have work for him." The man nodded and left the family to their meal again. "Thanks dad." Sofia smiled as her father gently pat his son on the shoulder. "You know I'd go the limits for my family."

  
_____________

  
"Hungry?" Harvey stretched as he got up from his desk and looked to his partner. The older man groaned as he popped his back then heaved a sigh. "Nah not really... I could do with a break though." Jim stood, rubbing his eyes from looking through all the paperwork and crime scene photos. Grabbing his coat, he followed his partner from the GCPD and they got in his car. The dark vehicle pulled away from the curb and Harvey shifted to be more comfortable, heading down the street. "Anything sticking out to you on Barnes case?" The long haired man asked, eyes on the road as he took a turn at the light. "Nothing specific, but from the looks of things he's taking out mobsters first... anyone who was able to skip out being put away by a judge. What about pig face?" Harvey huffed a laugh and shrugged. "He's taking out cops and elites... the cops are obviously to get our attention, which he has...you're better at seeing the messages between the lines than I am." The compliment was well received. "Thanks, I do my best." Jim smirked and Harvey shook his head. "Yeah yeah don't get cocky now."

  
They stopped by a food truck so Bullock could get himself some lunch, and Jim could grab a cup of coffee. Jervis probably would have scolded him and made him eat a proper meal, the man was going to spoil him with his fancy spreads. He hadn't gotten to have a real diner with the hypnotist in a few days though, and the earlier text proved he was getting antsy to see the detective again, Jim wouldn't lie to himself, he wanted to see him again too. They relaxed back onto a bench and the younger man slipped out his phone with a small smile on his lips. "You're like a teenager these days." Harvey observed his partner scrolling through text messages before the phone closed again. "I'm just happy. Its not a crime." The returned smile was sarcastic and almost pained. "No, but boinking a criminal is a moral crime." Jim's eyes filled with regret and he sighed. "I'm trying not to feel bad about what I want in life... he's important to me Harvey, I don't know why, or how it happened... but I'm not unhappy it got to this point. It feels nice to get to occasionally wake up next to someone that loves me."

  
It was quiet between the friends for a while and Bullock took a few bites of his burrito, before he finally posed a question. "Do you love him?" No answer came from Gordon as he sipped on his coffee, blue eyes not meeting his partners. "Would it make you feel better if I said I didn't know?" He finally asked in return and the other man shrugged, he doubted Tetch could feel real love in the first place. "None of this makes me feel better Jim. I mean I get it, it didn't work out with Lee...too much baggage there, and Vale, well I still don't know the full story with that... but Tetch... I still can't wrap my head around it." The other detective really didn't want to go down memory lane again, wasn't it enough all this shit hung on his mental guilt and continued to pile up? He wanted one thing for himself, he wanted to be with someone without guilt...and despite everything, Jervis helped to silence that when they were together. It was weird and didn't make sense that he had that effect but when he tasted those raspberry lips and felt the hypnotist writhe under him with cries of pleasure, all that shit went away.

  
"She told me Jervis was right... that I'm bad news, that what we had was over if I wasn't even sure what I wanted... maybe Jervis is right about a lot of things." Harvey grimaced with those words from his friend, and glanced over to the younger man again. "Hearing you say shit like that worries me Jim, just how much do you think he's right about?" Gordon rolled his eyes and met his gaze with the others finally. "Look, like I said to Lee... I still don't agree with the drug running, the killing, the virus....none of that has changed, but he's different with me... he's not the Mad Hatter like he is on the streets, he's just Jervis Tetch. I can't even explain it right, or in a way any of you will understand or give a damn about.." He was getting tired of proving his case, and he knew it was feeble at best, and okay maybe their rivalry still leaked into their relationship but the roughness was mutual and hot.

  
Standing, he text the hatted man again quickly then looked back to his partner. "I'm gonna take some time to see him, he's got something he wants to show me...you'll call me if anything comes up?" Harvey hadn't been trying to piss his partner off, but he obviously seemed annoyed by the line of questioning. He was telling him he was leaving, definitely not asking in the least so he just nodded. "Yeah, I'll call ya... tell Jervis...tell him I said hi.." Jim snort but nodded before he walked off down the sidewalk, flagging down a taxi. Harvey didn't feel too hungry anymore, and tried to tell himself it had to do with the pig obsessed killer but he knew it didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

 

"Ta da!" The man had to speak over the sound of the workers tools when they arrived outside the old theater. They'd only be working half a day, so they thought, but a start was better than nothing. He'd get more help later when he hypnotized the crew into working through the night, the sooner it was finished the better, but Jim didn't need to know that tid bit of information. "It's a building..." Jim said and slipped his hands in his pockets, his boyfriend scoffed with a roll of his eyes and ran back over to him, wriggling one of his hands from his pockets to hold and tug him inside. "I plan to make this lovely little derelict theater into a brimming booming looming night club." The cop looked surprised at that and followed with him into the building, linking their fingers in a tender fashion. He pointed out things with an excitement in his pretty eyes that Jim couldn't help but smile at, the happiness contagious. A club was a good thing, it was an actual business, something that may even help keep Jervis out of trouble, but that was doubtful to be his full aim, and the Hatter not in some kind of trouble wasn't really the Hatter...but it was the thought that counted. "I hope to have a caterpillar statue here in the entrance way to greet customers... and the upstairs seating shall be converted into an office..."

  
He chuckled as he was pulled toward the stairs by the overexcited man on a tangent. They passed by workers tending to the hall, sanding away the old wallpaper layers to make way for them to be properly painted. The balcony seating had lost many of its actual seats already, being yanked out or at this point broken down by time. "I have marvelous plans, time on my hands, money to further expand." The Hatter's hands wound up on his hips and he sighed with a smile, looking out to the stage below. "I'm curious babe.... why a club?" Jervis almost melted at the use of the pet name, and had to bite his lip so he didn't give a squeal in his absolute delight. It felt so nice when they'd get to be open with no shocked faces turning their way. Turning on a heeled boot, his lavender hues cast back on the man he loved and he reached out a hand which the cop took once more. "Ever since I arrived in this city one of the main things I craved to do was carve out my own little Wonderland in it's stones...soo... here we are...Wonderland, in the pre-stages of course." He giggled and Jim smiled in return.

  
With a sigh, the detective settled into one of the lasting theater seats and stretched out his legs, his lover propping himself on the seat next to him. "I think your place is gonna do great, a new club on the skyline will easily bring people in." Jervis appreciated the support even if he knew that his boyfriend wouldn't stop keeping an eye on his criminal activity, as well as tenderly keeping said eye on him. He was glad however that Jim didn't try to change him, or he'd be quite the hypocrite and it would wind up in a very serious talk between them. Despite the background noise, he was glad for them to just have a little time together to talk. "You know... you never did tell me how work has been going darling..." The blue eyed man rolled his head back and rubbed his eyes, knowing the hypnotist only asked because he cared. "...It's been tense... Lee is pissed... Harvey... I don't know what he thinks anymore. He trusts me to do the job... but as a friend he thinks I've lost my mind.."

  
"My sweet tea... I'm so very sorry.." The others words were affectionate and his hand warmly rubbed the cops chest. "It may be all my fault." There were only the sounds of the workers for a moment before Jim tilt his head up again and nodded. "I'm glad you recognize that." He expected the smack of a hand to his chest, and laughed. The lavender eyed man pout at him and scoffed at his grin. "Arse, you weren't meant to agree with that statement." Jim easily caught his hand as he tried to smack him again, and his tone went growly and controlling. "What am I supposed to agree with? That you're just some sweet innocent that would never hurt a soul? Yeah, Jer cut me some slack. I said crazy, not stupid." Leaning into him, Jervis gave a little nip to the lobe of his ear before grinning. "I love your intellect." Jim was touched by the compliment and caught those pretty purple eyes with his cobalt ones. "Too bad it still wasn't enough to rethink pulling a stupid stunt like coming out to them so your ass didn't get shot or locked up."

  
"You like doing things for my ass and me, I know you do." He chuckled lowly and moaned as the detective's hand suddenly dug into his long hair, knocking the hat from his head. He held it in a firm grip like a leash and the hypnotist gasped, his eyes dropping to half lids. "You think so? You think I like going against my morals for you? Fuck, the shit I'm doing for you..." The both of them slid from the chairs, and the Hatter found himself on the dusty floor with Gordon leaned over him. A sneer that was both rough and sensual on his lips. "Gonna stay quiet enough?" Cheekily Tetch smirked up at his lover, hair spread across the floor. "I suppose we shall see won't we?" Jim was stealing a kiss from him before he'd even gotten all the words out, their lips giving a slight smack and tongues stroking into one another's mouths to taste. He noted the calloused hand around his neck holding him down, and it caused pleasure to shoot down his spine, breath heavy between them as they part.

  
"Mmm are you going to take me right here James my dear? In this filth, together spilth? Where they could possibly see, fierce Detective Gordon fraternizing with little ol' me?" The man pinning him down huffed a small laugh. "If you hired them, I doubt they'd talk. You did hire them right, no hypnotism?" Jervis rolled his eyes then looked falsely scandalized. "Of course, do you think I simply whip it out for just anyone?" The look of disapproval made him giggle and he stroked his fingers over the hand holding him to the floor. Well he didn't lie, they weren't hypnotized... yet. A small frown twitched at the corner of the showman's lips and he reached out to stroke the other man's cheek. "What's upon your mind, allow yourself to unwind..." They had been having fun until he noticed the others brow furrowing, that pinched look that he knew well by this point that meant his lover was over thinking. The hand moved and he leaned up on his elbows to look the man properly in the eyes."You remember...you told me all my relationships end in misery.."

  
Jervis did in fact remember that, and he'd been so angry then at the loss of Alice he didn't care what he said or did as long as it hurt Jim.... but that was then, and he knew neither Lee nor Vale deserved the beast of a man that Jim could be, they never had. "I recall... however unlike Mrs. Vale I know who I got into bed with..." That, the cop couldn't deny, the hypnotist had obsessively watched him, got to know the majority of his past and who he stuck around. He'd even go so far as to say that was probably around the time that the man unwittingly began to fall for him, much of his actions driven not only by the hurt and rage at the loss of Alice, but jealousy as well... just as this last attempted hit on Lee had been. Yeah, Jervis may know how to get in his head, but the ability was mutual. "Do you?" The question brought him back to the present and he leaned in to yank open the collar of his lovers shirt, untying the bow-tie. "I'm learning day by day."

  
Jim tried not to rip the other man's clothes, as he couldn't raid any closets there, but he wasn't delicate as the shirt fell open to reveal that tattooed skin he was hungry for. The lavender eyed man gripped his shoulders and his own calloused hand pressed down the center of the others back, long brunette curls moved aside to bite and nip at skin only recently healed of pleasure marks. "So here on the floor then.." The showman grunted as he was suddenly pulled to his feet and shoved until his back hit the closest wall. "Actually I was thinking something more vertical." In the background the sound of a saw started and Jervis was lucky for that due to his noise level. It certainly stroked Jim's ego though, when he got loud. "Ah lube in my pocket, you beast." The Mad Hatter giggled and grabbed the man's hair to yank him into a heavy kiss, teeth nipping. The layers of clothes hung on his arms as they breathed in gasps between heavy making out. The cop grabbed the bottle of scented lube before the stripped slacks were pushed to the floor.

  
The ruffled red panties underneath didn't even surprise him anymore, he'd seen Jervis walking around his apartment in similar ones days after that first time. He could never deny the jerk of his cock at seeing the style or color of the day, and he was glad the hypnotist hadn't realized how tied around his finger he really was, him in the panties a direct line to his arousal. The lacy undergarments slid down to free the man's needy cock, pink and half hard already. Jim lifted one of his boyfriends legs to go around his waist, and his lube slicked fingers soon pushed, stroking around the edges of his pretty pink hole, moving to toy him open. He could ignore his own cock for the time being, even though it strained in his boxers and slacks; just wanting to watch the other fall apart for him. Two fingers sunk in and the hypnotist's body arched against him, Gordon taking the opportunity to bite and suck at his nipples. It didn't take much before the man was getting weak at the knees, his cock leaking heavily at the twin sensations. The scent of raspberry was strong, and it took the cop a moment to realize it was the damn lube, with Jervis he was never going to be able to look at raspberries without getting turned on.

  
The showman's whines were beautiful as ever, and he moved himself onto the fingers with ease after a time, fucking himself onto them and meeting blue hues with lilac. With a bit of struggle the detective tugged open his tie and dress shirt one handed, getting cum on himself wouldn't go unnoticed when he had to return to work and Jervis always leaked a lot. "Jim, Jim, Jim.... come on now Jim, give in and enter in..." He had been quiet for a while at least. His trembling hands moved to pull at the other man's slacks, so he could get to his prize. "Wait no longer, I know the temptation is ever stronger." When the man's hand wrapped around him and freed him from his boxers, he growled his pleasure into Jervis' neck. Fine, he did want to get going, but that wasn't a call for the other to step out of line. He roughly shoved the man's hands away and pinned one to the wall above his head at the same time he added his third finger into the wet hole. The wanton moan that Tetch let loose rivaled even the sounds of the workers saw which was impressive. "Now, now now, I'll be good simply take me now." Its begging, and how Jim loved it, so he finally gave in.

  
Ever the rougher, his fingers jerk from the other man's prepared hole and he slicked his own too long ignored cock. It's heavy in his hand and red, and James grunted before lining himself up and slamming his hips forward in one go. His boyfriend's head rolled back against the wall and he moaned like a bitch in heat. "Just can't shut up can you?" The voice held amusement more than chastising. The leg around his waist then hoisted to rest over a shoulder, and before Jervis could realize what was happening Jim began to pound him against the wall hard and fast. It's dirty and the hypnotist loved every damn second, fingers grasping into the others short brown hair as he began to bounce himself back as best he could onto the cops full dick. With the shifting and swiftness, it didn't take long for him to hit his lovers prostate dead on and he groans his pleasure when the man's hole clenched around him. "Ohh ohh James... there there... please my bunny!" Jervis knows his hips and back are going to be bruised to hell later with the aggression in each thrust, but he'll love every mark knowing Jim gave them to him. "You fucking crazy lunatic, the shit... ah... I do for you..." His growl is that wolf like one that always made the other squirm, and squirm he does with whimpers on his lips and his cock leaking precum heavy between them.

  
"I love you..." Voice breathy, their lips met and Jim directed his thrusts to hit the man's sweet spot continuously, causing him to moan into the biting kiss. The cop moaned in return as Jervis pressed back and clenched around him, wanting him to have the best pleasure he could as well. He wasn't a selfish lover, that was for sure. Heaving himself up the wall more, he gasped and wrapped his arms tight around the others shoulders as his groin tightened in a coil of pleasure. His bites cascaded over the other's ear again, and he found a spot to suck a hickey on his neck, each roll of hips dragging them both closer. "Ah, I know you do babe... I know.." Not yet, but the tenderness was there with the roughness, maybe one day Jervis would get to hear those three words directed back at him. "Fuck you're ah...always so messy.." It was almost a compliment to the showman, and he groaned when Jim cupped his balls then stroked him wetly. So close already, he wasn't going to be able to last, especially when the detectives husky voice was heard against his ear. "Messy, criminal slut."He would be embarrassed for the waves of orgasm that suddenly came over him, but oh how the other set him off so easily.

  
"Shit. Jer." A palm hit the wall near his head as his body arched hard, spilling his release over Jim's hand and their stomachs. It's such a hot image, his own little bad boy crying out as he slams himself down so hard on the cock in his needy body. "Oh James, James!" The tightening of the hypnotists body is good, but not quite enough to get him there yet. "So damn over eager." Jervis moaned as the cop just pinned him against the wall with a strong cum covered hand on his neck, proceeding to raw his ass with continued thrusts. He enjoyed every moment that the detective used his body, and it ached so damn good. The lavender eyed man lost track of how many thrusts had been pummeled into his body before the beautiful groan exuded from the cop as he released hotly into his body. Hatter sighed and the both of them slid to the floor, Jim collapsing against Jervis' body from having to hold them both up.

  
________________

  
Jervis held his lover in his arms as they rested back against the wall, Jim's head on his chest as he stroked his fingers through the man's hair. The hallway was quieter now, the workers having moved on to other sections for the time being, so the background sound had become more muffled. "...You say he's obsessed with pigs? And he leaves the pig heads on the officers? Well I must say it is a unique, if not revolting gimmick." The detective turned his head and glanced to the other man with a slight cringe. "Yeah it's pretty bad, could make someone wanna go vegetarian." He nodded in response with a small hum of agreement. "You know my dear, pigs are quite like garbage disposals, they have even been known to consume the bodies of the dead on many occasions." Jim arched a brow at the hypnotist with a touch of slight worry. "Do I wanna ask how you know that?" Looking down at him, the other chuckled and rubbed his lovers shoulders. "I assure you that was simply a random fact I know, not to worry darling."

  
"Do you need to be off soon?" He finally asked, looking a bit upset. He didn't want the blue eyed man to leave yet, if they could just have a bit longer it would really make his day that much better. Gordon was in much the same frame of mind at that moment, the man's fingers felt wonderful in his hair and he was so relaxed that the sound around them was practically drowned out. "Not yet, Harvey will call." He smirked then at Tetch's excitement and happily accepted the kiss he was given.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the long wait on this chapter, personal issues >.<

 

 

Night in Gotham was often more dangerous and skeevy than that of the day time. All the low of the low climbed out of the woodwork to party themselves into a stupor, commit crimes, or bargain on drugs. Night was the best time to get what one needed in the underworld of crime, and for Victor Zsasz hit-man to Carmine Falcone it was easy.

  
When he was given a job he focused fully, he consumed himself with it so he was able to do the work to his greatest potential. Jobs for Falcone were special priority and this one was interesting. First and foremost was always to research the target as much as possible, anything he could get his hands on, any touch of information so he was able to get in the targets head and learn their moves. This guy apparently had slighted Carmine's son and daughter in law, and personal slights to the family often ended violently. As soon as Victor had the information from Arkham he left the Asylum and climbed back in his car. It hadn't been hard to grease a few palms and get a copy of the file handed off, and much easier than an attempt to get anything from the GCPD. Apparently Detective Gordon had a personal relationship with his new target, so any criminal files concerning him would no doubt be deeply hidden away. The bald man perched himself behind the wheel of his sleek black car and flicked on the overhead light to read over it.

  
Jervis Tetch, once an impressive stage show hypnotist driven mad by the brutal accidental death of his sister, or so it said. He wasn't too concerned with how he'd gone insane, but more with the fact of if he was insane how would he think, what were places he'd go, people he'd deal with. He had considered only for a moment going to have a talk with Jim Gordon, but after finding out his stance in the situation from Carmine he knew he wouldn't get anything out of the man. He'd been on Gordon's tail once before, knew the guy got easily ticked off, they'd gotten to know each other some, in their professions. He wondered though what it was about this certain guy that would make the cop let him walk so easy. He sounded like any run of the mill scum bag that he would take down, so what was the deal here? So if Falcone wanted to know what kind of man he was dealing with, he'd get as much information as possible come hell or high water. The mugshots showed him a long haired brunette with a set of bright lavender eyes and a dark smirk between mustache and goatee.

  
It took a bit considering the amount of pages in the file, but as he went through them he finally found something he could work with that may get him pointed in the right direction. This Tetch guy had apparently messed with hallucinogenic drugs in the past. If he was part of a drug ring, or traded with certain people, Victor would be able to threaten information out of them and track him down, or at least someone he worked with. Turning off the overhead light, he tossed the file aside and started up the car, pulling out of the Asylum lot.

  
He drove for some time, the streets busy as ever. Through the red light district and into the Narrows. He swung by one of the dingier bars, and parked heading inside under the neon sign. When he stepped in a special hush fell over the patrons. It was always an ego stroke and he loved that he could do that by just walking in a room. "Hi." He spoke cheerfully addressing the bar at large, strolling along unhurried past the stools and booths of customers. "I need some information about someone, anyone wanna have a little chat with me? I'll buy you a drink." His smile was sarcastic, and he stopped in the center of the bar before slowly turning in a circle to get a look at everyone. "Anyone know a guy named Jervis Tetch? Long brown hair, freaky eyes, former Arkham inmate? No one?" He pursed his lips nodding as not a one of them spoke. Was he gonna have to do this the hard way?

  
On the other side of the bar a roughed up looking guy stood and tugged his knitted hat onto his head, attempting to make a break for the side door that led out to the alley. Victor sighed heavily and drew his gun, firing off a round that hit the door and made the man immediately stop, he raised his hands and swallowed hard. "Going somewhere?" The bald man waited for him to turn around, hands defensive and eyes fearful. "I just want information... and since yer trying to scurry away kinda like a rat, I'm betting you know something... so wanna tell me?" The bearded man heaved a sigh, reluctant but nodded to the assassin. "Alright, just don't kill me man."

  
_______________

  
Falcone sat down at his desk and glanced to his hit-man who'd just entered, shoving the man he'd dragged to the manor into a chair. "Alright Jacob, why don't you tell my boss here, what you told me." The grey haired man clasped his hands on the desk and stared down the informer, as Zsasz moved to lean against the wall. "So... what can you tell me about Jervis Tetch?" The man in the knitted hat sat upright and heaved a sigh. "You mean the Mad Hatter, that's what everyone on the streets calls em'.... He's a real nut job, an not one of yer run a' the mill crazies either, the guy is seriously scary. He broke outta Arkham months back." From the inner pocket of Zsasz's jacket he pulled the Arkham file and slid it onto the mahogany desk, his boss giving a nod and opening it to look at the man who'd threatened his son and daughter in law. The man sat before him continued after a moment. "He pretty much owns the whole drug trade here in Gotham these days. Anything ta get you high, you go to one of his. Pot, coke, edibles, even hookah man... makes his own shit too, these colored powders with weird names. They'll take you on a real trip, rumor is there's even one that'll kill ya if you take too much."

  
Carmine sighed tiredly, he hadn't been away from the city that long but he'd forgotten how fast things moved here. Was he getting too old for this? He was starting to feel that way in his bones, but he'd promised Mario he'd take care of this one thing so he was going too. "Do you work for him?" Jacob shrugged a bit. "Sometimes, I do the jobs I can get my hands on. He want's nobodies to run drugs for him on occasion." Falcone was amazed that one man could destroy most of the entire drug trade in the city and make it his own within a few months, and he wasn't sure if he should be impressed or concerned. After a moment he nodded. "Thank you, Victor would you be so kind as to show this man out?" Dragging the bearded man to his feet he was escorted toward the door rather roughly. "Hey wait, can I get paid or something?" There was the resounding slam of a door as he was kicked out, an obvious no to his question, he was probably lucky they didn't kill him though. 

  
_________________

  
It was a few minutes before his alarm when Jim woke. He reached out to the spot beside him in bed almost subconsciously. After his time with Jervis at the theater they'd both become busy, and he wasn't even sure what time he'd arrived home the night before, after work. He knew the cases needed his attention, and that the hypnotist was focused on trying to get his nightclub finished and going but it still sucked to wake up and not get to wrap his arms around the man's tattooed body, it was probably bad that the man had become so much of a weakness for him, it opened him up to threats. He was still tired and wasn't sure why he'd woken before his alarm anyway considering how much of a pain in the ass things had been as of late. Barnes and this damn Pyg were toying with them, and he was already sick of it. When Harvey had called him away from Jervis they'd ended up finding two more dead cops with pig heads, people walking by them totally clueless and ignorant which surprised him.... but then again he supposed living in Gotham had just made most people desensitized to the weird so they hadn't thought to check if the cops were even okay.

  
He sat up and rubbed his eyes before yawning. Grabbing his cell off the bedside table he flipped it open and sent a quick text to the showman, at least the other man wouldn't think him desperate for attention.... considering the extents with which he himself had gone for Jim. He tapped off his alarm when it finally began buzzing then proceeded to get ready for work.  
________________

  
"Did you get any sleep?" Jim frowned toward his partner as they arrived at the precinct together. Harvey just heaved a sigh and gave the other man a drawn look. "I tried man, I really did but every time I closed my eyes I kept seeing pigs." He felt bad, he knew the older man was taking all this harder than him, he'd known the cops for years, had worked beside them.... even if most of them turned out to be dirty cops. It was real obvious The Pyg was trying to weed people out, but they didn't deserve ends like that. No one deserved to be put on display in a mockery after their death. "Harvey, we're gonna get him, I promise you. And after we get him, Barnes is next." The older man's smile didn't reach his eyes but he nodded."I know." They made way to their desks, but Jim paused when he heard a familiar voice, his blue eyes flicking back toward the door. Doctor Calvi entered with a brunette woman at his side. She was lean and intimidating, her gaze perfectly focused.

  
"And this is the GCPD, as you know Lee works here as a medical examiner." Mario glanced around seeing cops moving quickly about, phones being answered, and cases being seen too. "Wow, it's bustling, must be some important cases going on." His sister smiled and they stepped off to the side so as not to be in the way. Jim stepped down the stairs and gave a slight wave to the black haired doctor. "Mario, something we can do for you?" The other man turned and forced on a smile. "Hi Jim, just taking some time to show my sister around Gotham." He looked surprised then glanced to the woman beside him. "Sister?" With a nod, Calvi holds out a hand to her in introduction. "Detective Gordon, my sister Sofia. Sofia this is Jim Gordon, the man I mentioned." So this was the man with that connection to the criminal, He wasn't what she expected to say the least. He was younger than she'd thought and much more handsome. "It's a pleasure to meet you Detective, I've heard so much about you from my father and brother." The cop's brows furrowed and he gave an awkward nod as he shook the woman's hand, he was surprised at her firm grip. "Good things I hope."

  
"Well, good is a matter of view." She pushed her hair over a shoulder and eyed him, a bit unsettling and mostly checking him out. "Mario, what are you doing here honey?" The three were interrupted suddenly by Lee's cheerful voice as she came to hug her husband. He gave her a small peck on the cheek in greeting, a real smile on his lips. "Just showing Sofia around the city a bit till I have to get back." The black haired woman beamed and went to give her sister in law a hug, the other woman returned it with a likewise happy smile. "Leslie it's good to see you." The medical examiner pulled back with a nod and gently squeezed the other woman's shoulder. "You too, I haven't seen you since the wedding."

  
Jim needless to say, felt awkward. Thankfully Harvey took his attention back when he rushed up to him. "Someone just saw two of ours get nabbed up by a guy in a pig mask. Lets go." Shit, looked like the killer was finally wanting to reveal himself for a chat. "Alright." Sofia turned back to him and smiled. "Better get to that, it was nice meeting you Jim... maybe we can get to know each other better, and you can show me around the city more. I'd love to get to know Gotham from a true local." He didn't even really have the time to tell her he was seeing someone with what she was implying as he rushed to the door with Harvey. "Uh right sure. Bye." The Detectives left the precinct quickly and Sofia stared after them. So what was Jim Gordon's connection to this criminal? And could she break it?


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

It had been three weeks, and the club was halfway complete, Jervis could finally see his dream becoming solid reality piece by piece and every one of them was as exciting as the last. In preparation for his ever expanding empire he decided to join the boys in a drug den raid like old times when they started all of this, it was hard to believe only months had passed by. It was getting into evening, the glow of the lights and smog on the horizon with the sun setting, it might have been beautiful if not for the amount of sin that thrived in the dark. Sin that Tetch met head on every night and often day punch for punch. There were times he couldn't believe he'd gotten this far and had many people to thank for how strong he was at that point, his bright eyes had viewed so much coldness and misfortune, and his heart had felt each one, it was incredible he could still love anymore. Jim was different from the rest in so many ways, he could take it, he could look into the darkness astride his white horse and continue riding in, he didn't shy away.

  
He stubbed out the joint he was smoking and pressed the other half he had into the pocket of his coat before settling his top hat on his head. "Are we quite prepared gentlemen?" He called out toward the warehouse hideaway. Scarecrow's boots thumped on the concrete as he walked out and gave a grunt. He had a fear toxin capsule strapped to his back and was carrying his scythe in hand. "Ready when you are Mr. Tetch." He climbed into the van, soon joined by Deever and Dumfree who took up the front seats. With a satisfied smirk, the hypnotist checked his watch and after a firm nod pocketed it again. This ought to be fun. He climbed in the van and settled across from his best friend tapping a hand on the roof after the door closed. They then pulled away from the warehouse with a determination between the four of them. Tonight they were to clean out a shroom den and hopefully hunt down the supplier so Jervis could entice them into working for him.

  
Deever drove them toward the edge of the Narrows, and they stopped outside a run down building. White with cracking plaster, the windows were boarded up and deep green vines climbed across the exterior. It looked like it had been a storage facility at one point, though now it had been broken down by time and crime. The Tweeds climbed out of the van and cocked their shotguns, Dumfree moving to open the back door and let out their boss and his friend. Jonathan snapped the switch on the canister and the fear toxin flowed into the dispersal unit on his glove. The hatted man hummed to himself as he swayed toward the door. Ahead of him, the locked door was kicked in by Deever and the sound of a buckshot followed soon after. "Cats and rabbits...would reside in fancy little houses.... and be dressed in shoes and hats and trousers...in a world of my own.." The morbid gentle voice sang and presided an array of terrified screams, Jonathan's rough masked tone growling. "What do you fear?! Allow me to see it, to bask in it." The lavender eyed criminal entered the building to the sight of two shroom dealers clawing at their own skin as they cried, the Scarecrow leaned over them enjoying every moment.

  
"All the flowers, would have very extra special powers... they would sit and talk to me for hours...when I'm lonely in a world of my own..." Jervis stepped up to a table, overflowing with rolls of cash, jars of magic mushrooms looking prepared to be sold off or transported. Behind him another buckshot went off from Dee's gun and one of the dealers slammed into a wall before slumping to the floor in a growing puddle of blood. He untwisted the lid off one of the jars and took out a skinny stemmed mushroom smelling the earthiness that still lingered on it. He looked over the coloring before replacing it in the jar and handing said jar off to Dumfree. "Take it all." He said nodding to the table. The hypnotist went back to humming and waltzed down the hallway to make sure the place was cleared out. "There'd be new birds.... lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds.....Everyone would have a dozen blue birds...within that world of my own.." At the back he found a set of double doors and with a bit of finagling and a well placed kick of his heeled boot the doors slammed open.

  
The room beyond the doors was dimly lit, and three large shelves filled with potted mushrooms were contained within, ultraviolet lights hanging above each line. In one corner sat bags of soil next to a counter with a sink and different types of hand held trowels. How clever of them, their own little magic garden right in the building no wonder the jarred one's smelled so fresh. His eyes looked as if they were glowing when he turned them about, catching upon a small noise. "Pop on out little dormouse, I see you hiding there." The nervous swallow from the other person in the room was almost audible and he slowly smirked. Behind one of the shelves a young woman slowly stepped out, she was pixie like with long red orange hair, and a round face. "Um...Hi.." In one arm the woman in green held an empty terracotta pot, her hand giving a small awkward little wave. "Hello dear, did I give you a fright?" The young woman shifted on her heeled feet and gave a small nod. "Uh um...a bit..." She pushed her hair behind her ear and chewed her lip, unsure if she was in danger after hearing the gun shots and screams. "Are you the one taking over the drug trade here in Gotham?"

  
"Ah, you know of me?" One dark brow arched as he took a step toward her, his hands clasping behind his back. "Heard of you, well not by name." He swayed to one of the shelves and ran a finger over the edge of a mushroom. "Did you by chance grow all of these?" He was actually very impressed, there was quite a care in the collection. "Um yes, I kinda have a way with plants.... all kinds, not like just the mushrooms, but it's a way to make good money you know?" The redhead continued, backing up a little bit, maybe this guy wouldn't notice if she slunk by and ran...."Brilliant, transilient, you've quite the green thumb my dear girl." Well she wasn't used to getting complimented on her abilities that was for sure, and she had to admit she felt a little bashful about it. "Um thank you.....are you going to kill me?" She questioned with worry suddenly, deciding just to get it out there. "Because I promise you I just work here to make cash, I promise I don't know what else these guys were involved in.." The curly haired man suddenly interrupted her looking back into green eyes with his lilac ones. "Would you care to work for me?" The ginger woman was dumbfounded for a time, unsure if she'd heard him correctly. "Huh?"

  
"Well you see, with me the pay is higher... and your former employers have been left rather dire. You possess a talent no matter how disgallant, and finding and plucking such magic little specimens... one does play a deadly game, so hard to contain." Well, he did make some very good points now that she'd thought about it. She glanced around the little mushroom greenhouse with an unsure green gaze. "I don't know..." She would have to find someone else to work for now that whoever was with him had killed everyone in the other room, and this guy was dressed very nice indicating he wasn't hurting on the cash due to taking over everything. Finally she looked back at the taller man with a small smile. "I'm Ivy Pepper." Jervis tipped his hat to the young woman with a charming smile. "Most marvelous to make your acquaintance. Jervis Tetch at your service, though I'm more widely known as the Mad Hatter." The redhead smirked cheerfully as the two of them firmly shook hands. "That's kinda cool."

  
"So what do you say Miss Pepper?" Ivy nodded assuredly and chuckled softly. "Sure Boss." A smirk twitched across the hypnotists lips and he whistled to his henchmen as he turned on a heel. "Dee, Dum!" The two former wrestlers appeared at the door, with Jonathan not far behind and Ivy jumped a bit at seeing a moving scarecrow who was actually a person. Whoo he'd spooked her a bit, but he just gave a lazy wave to the young woman. "Hey." Stepping aside the Hatter waved a hand toward the many plants. "Would you be ever so kind, if you do not mind to begin aiding Miss Pepper here in moving her plants and equipment to the van?" Deever gave a nod and the two husky men moved into the room, starting to pick up one of the plant trays. The other three watched as each one was carried out of the old broken down building one by one. "I'm Scarecrow." The masked man introduced himself, and the peppy young woman smiled shaking the hand he offered. "Ivy."

  
From the doorway Jervis smiled softly to himself and lit up the rest of the blunt he had stowed away. This had gone better than expected, and he happily was starting to feel like an older sibling again with young Jonathan and now Miss Ivy, he'd look out for them most assuredly his odd little family. "I could listen to a babbling brook.... and hear a song that I could understand...I keep wishing it could be that way....because my world would be a... Wonderland..."

  
_________________

  
There were cookies on a tray, resting on the kitchen table. Little circles with impeccable frosting work on them that read 'Eat Me'. Jim didn't even need to guess who'd slipped in and left these for him. Smiling he set his gun and badge on the table then pulled the plastic off the tray to snatch up one of the sweets, taking a bite. "You best have eaten dinner James." The cop actually jumped in surprise not realizing the man was still there and quickly ate the other half of the raspberry filled cookie. Jervis came out of the bathroom running a brush through his hair and smirked softly at his lover. "Well... uh.. late lunch?" The hypnotist finished running the brush through his long hair and crossed his arms. "I'll allow it...you look so very tired." His voice was filled with sympathy as he walked over. Softly the two kissed, the taste of raspberry ever present.

  
"It's been hell Jer... we lost two more cops and I don't know where this is gonna go...Pyg sees me as the only decent cop, little does he know. I think it's the only reason I'm still alive." Jervis frowned and swallowed his worry, he never wanted anything to happen to Jim. If anyone harmed him there would be no force in nature that could stop him from tearing those responsible to gory pieces. "Darling, come now, let me rub your shoulders, help in making you feel bolder." He tried to soothe the other, setting the brush on the table before leading the blue eyed man to the bed. The cop heaved a sigh and took a seat, allowing his lover to remove his suit coat and start unbuttoning his shirt. His hands were warm, lilac eyes scanning over the planes of muscle revealed to him. "Darling, your back is terribly bruised up." Jim cringed a bit knowing this well, he hadn't wanted to say anything. "Oh yeah? Is it?"

  
"James, damn it all, tell me not a lie I'll know should you try." The hypnotist sighed heavily and moved to get a bottle of massage oil from the bedside table. "I uh.... threw myself off a landing cause I was tied to a chair and needed to break it..." He felt the other man's head rest against the back of his neck. "By my ears and whiskers, whatever am I to do with you?" He could tell that the criminal was genuinely worried about him, there might have even been a touch of fear in that usually lilting voice. Taking a deep breath the rogue warmed the oil in his hands before rubbing it over the detective's shoulders, as gentle as he could on any bruises while still working out the tense muscles and aches. "I'm sorry." The man's voice was deep as he spoke, Tetch not pausing in his movement. "Whatever for?" The short haired man moved to face the other sideways, looking into those pretty eyes that had come to fill his mind more than Lee's ever had. With a grip on the Hatter's waist he pulled him to sit astride his lap, their chests pressing together. "I know I worry you, you don't say it, but I know."

  
"Well my sugar cookie, it would be a tad hypocritical of me to voice such things when I risk myself as well daily....as I once mentioned I was well aware who I was getting into bed with." Jim leaned to kiss him suddenly, causing the long haired man to moan softly against his lips. His tattooed arms wrapped around the cop's neck to deepen the lock of lips, eyes closing as he sighed between the soft smacking of lips.

  
_______________

  
Across the street Zsasz raised his camera, lens zooming into the passionate display within Gordon's apartment. "Well well, Jim... this is more than expected." The camera snapped to catch each kiss and touch, the intimacy between the two men's gazes before the hit-man gave a snort of amusement. Lowering the camera again, he changed the gear shift and pulled away from the curb heading back toward the Falcone manor.

  
He whistled as he entered the mansion an hour later with a file filled with fresh pictures of the cop's transgressions. Entering into Carmine's office he gave a half wave to Sofia who was relaxing in a chair, she in turn rose her drink in greeting and watched as Victor went to her father. "So Boss, interesting news." The grey haired man took off his glasses and opened the file that was settled before him to view the black and white shots. There was a heavy sigh from the man, causing his daughter to sway quietly over, her curiosity too much to contain. "This is serious... what will happen to this city if Gordon keeps allowing this man to run rampant due to their relationship..." He shifted through the pictures of Jim and Jervis locked in a loving kiss then set them back on the desk. "You want me to take out the hypnotist?" The older man slowly nodded to the assassin. "First chance you get."

  
Sofia stared at the pictures with narrowed eyes, disgust in her throat, this personal relationship was so much closer than any of them had expected. That man didn't deserve Jim, and when he was dead she'd take the detective for herself.


	6. Chapter 6

 

The next morning he woke to an empty bed again but this time Jim couldn't be upset as he smelled coffee and what might be pancakes from the kitchen. He smirked softly with sleepy blue eyes, listening to the movement of the hypnotist in the kitchen, the soft humming as he prepared breakfast. It was crazy how they'd gotten to this point, this odd domestic nature between them. He wasn't sure where they'd go or how long they'd be together in this way but for the first time he wasn't thinking of the far future. There was one thing that would remain true, no matter the shit he brought into Jervis' life or the shit the man brought into his, he didn't see this ending any time soon. He knew at this point morals were skewed, grey areas thoroughly visited, he just couldn't think of any other way he'd want to be then and there. It helped that they both knew they wouldn't turn from the paths they were on.... they were still them... just together. There were no delusions of white picket fences and adopting children, and they were comfortable with that. This criminal and cop dance was as much a part of them as everything else.

  
Jervis broke his lovers train of thought as he suddenly hopped onto the bed with a grin. His panties were a deep silky blue that day, almost the color of Jim's eyes in fact, and the cop had a feeling that was the reason he'd gotten them. "I know you're awake, now up and ship shape. Breakfast is prepared, and I'll not have you go off hungry with a meal unshared." Gordon pulled the showman down for a kiss, lips meeting warm and soft, slipping together with a small happy sigh. When they parted the long haired man giggled sweetly. "Well good morning detective." The other man reached around and gave the panty clad ass a slap, making the hypnotist jump. "Good morning, where's my coffee?" Tetch snort and slipped out of bed again swaying back toward the table. "In the kitchen as everything else I slaved over Mr. Gordon." That was a definite sassy command for him to get the heck out of bed, so he did chuckling softly.

  
They ate crepes with strawberries and syrup, each sipping occasionally at their respective cups of coffee and tea. It was nice to slow down a moment and have a meal together especially with Barnes and Pyg running about and stressing him out. He could step away and breathe for a bit. "You know, I met Falcone's daughter a few weeks ago." Jim dabbed his mouth with a napkin before looking back up to the rogue across from him. "She came by the precinct with Mario, he was showing her around Gotham. She was nice enough." Jervis sipped his tea then took a bite of one of the strawberry slices on his plate. "Really? I wasn't aware he had a daughter." With a shrug the cop finished off his breakfast and took a drink of his black coffee before speaking again. "It was kind of strange, she's definitely a Falcone lets just say that. She asked if I could show her around Gotham when I get the chance, but I've been too busy with work." Jervis' grip visibly tightened on his cup of tea and his smile was more of a grimace, it was surprising he hadn't shattered the poor piece of porcelain. "My...you don't say..."

  
He knew that tone by now, the slowly roiling jealousy that welled up in his lover. He knew he had to calm the violet eyed man and quickly. The jealousy was concerning to say the least, but he knew it was part of the man's mental instability, and the 'self medicating' didn't seem to do much but at least it was just weed. Sometimes he wondered if he should try to get his boyfriend on some type of real prescribed medication, but the hypnotist would probably be furious at such a suggestion. "Jer easy, we just talked, she wants to learn more about Gotham." Jervis stood, his hands shaking in hardly restrained rage at this woman who'd dare make advances on his White Knight. He set his tea cup on the counter originally intent on refilling it, but he was far too upset now. "Of course, whatever else could it possibly be? you're a handsome man that seems to catch women's eyes far too easily. She wishes you to accompany her along an outing..." Jim sighed and frowned, standing from the table as well. He managed to stop the others pacing like a wild animal in a cage, and with hands on the showman's hips he eased him to sit up on the counter. The criminal was fuming, not meeting his eyes but allowed himself to be moved none the less.

"Babe look at me." The detective tilt his boyfriends face so the vibrant beautiful purple met his, his tone firm to show the other how serious he was. "I'm with you, you hear me? You don't need to be jealous or insecure, because I'm not going anywhere, alright?" He heaved a sigh as Jervis' lip quivered and he rapidly questioned again. "Did she flirt? Did she check you out?" What could he say to that? Telling the truth would only make his lover more upset.... but he felt like he had to, it was only fair. "Well, she might've looked me over." As predicted the hypnotist's eyes widened and his breath quickened. "I damn well knew it! Tell me her name, where is she staying?! I swear by blood red, I'll take her pretty head!" The sudden commanding touch of a calloused hand on his scruffy jaw made him quiet his rant of anger, and those strong cobalt eyes stared him down. "I am not going to run off on you Jer, do you hear me? We're together." He wanted to cry and breakdown telling Jim that everyone always left him, that it had become a complex, a worry.... but he was sure at this point the cop had already figured that out. "But...I..."

Gordon kissed any attempt at words from his mouth, their tongues moving together as Jervis was hopelessly felled in his anger by the taste of coffee and strawberries on the lips of the man he loved. His hold was affectionate, and he eased the showman as much as possible with the kiss, letting him know what they had wasn't going to disappear suddenly. Gaze flicking toward the window, their lips parted and immediately the cop's brows furrowed. With learned speed from too many hostage situations, he grabbed the other man around the waist and hit the ground with him, taking the brunt of it as his back smacked the floor. Behind them the kitchen window cracked as a bullet was fired through it and embedded itself in the tile floor instead of in Tetch's head where it had originally been aimed. The tattooed man breathed heavily as he was held to his lovers chest, looking up where the bullet landed. They were thankfully both safe out of sight on the floor there. "What in the hell?!"

From a building over, Zsasz huffed and lowered his sniper riffle. This could have just been easy and quick, but of course Gordon had to get in the way because he was banging the guy. He hadn't wanted to reveal himself but those damn instincts of the cops were too good, he'd most likely been recognized.

  
"Victor Zsasz." The blue eyed man supplied in answer to his boyfriends exclamation. The other man huffed in annoyance, rather than a reaction of fear, voice a snarl. "Don Falcone put a hit out on me... to think I had respect for the man." They both moved, keeping low in case the hit-man wanted to take another shot, Jervis mourned that his darling would need to spend extra cash in getting that window fixed. Unfortunately if Falcone wanted the showman dead so badly there may be a chance of this happening again, he wouldn't stop at this rate. Both their guns were in the next room, Jervis' revolver still in the inner pocket of his coat, but Jim's was closer on the small table in what passed for the living room. The hit-man wasn't after him so he moved quickly keeping low and pulling it from it's holster. Slamming through the front door, he lined his gun toward the fire escape on the next building where the shot had come from. There were sparks as he hit the metal. Victor dodged low and slid down the ladder, jumping from a dumpster. He drew one of his hand guns from his holster in turn and fired off rounds in retaliation.

  
Quickly, the bald man rushed toward his car sniper riffle over his shoulder and avoiding the cops shots as best he could. Jim ran out onto the street hitting the back of the sleek black vehicle with more sparks as Victor flung himself into the drivers seat. It started up and sped off turning down the first corner he came too, leaving the detective glaring after as he breathed heavy. His teeth were tight, and his brows were furrowed in anger as he finally retreated back into his apartment on aching bare feet. "He got away." With a sigh the criminal stood and fixed his hair. "Unbelievable.... Falcone's daughter in the city and now his hit-man after me." He wanted to know what the hell was going on, this wouldn't stand. "You alright?" The White Knight wrapped an arm around his Mad Queen's waist and the others hands came to rest on his shoulders. "Quite, thank you my love. You were quick on your feet." He rubbed a thumb over Jim's cheek and pushed back his hair, subtly checking him over in turn. The poor man's back would probably be hurting again after that.

  
"I'll find out what's going on, you oughta lay low for a while babe." The hypnotist raised a brow at his boyfriend, arms crossing before a huffed laugh escaped him. "Darling I've a club to make ready, I'm not a distressed damsel, I can quite care for myself." James sighed and looked down. He was just worried about the other man although he wouldn't say it out loud, seemed they had that in common. He had a point though, he wasn't in the least bit weak, hell when Barnes had bloodied him up and gave him a black eye he'd just been laughing. He'd been a right violent and fucked up pain to the GCPD many times, and Jim was surprised he'd forgotten that for a second. "Alright fine, but I'm doing my own look into things. Just don't get yourself shot or stabbed in the meantime."

  
____________

  
Jervis slammed through the double doors of the rabbit hole, causing the Tweeds to jump in surprise at the violent arrival. Scarecrow glanced over from his chemistry set up, pen and notebook in hand where he'd been jotting down his findings on the recent 'testings' with fear toxin. From a small back room that had once served as storage, Ivy perched herself against the door frame watching her new boss barrel in fuming. "Victor damned Zsasz made an attempt on my life!" The younger man set down his notebook and pen before stepping over to his best friend. "What? While you were at Gordon's?" The Tweeds looked at one another with shock, a silent talk happening between them before they glanced back to their boss again. There was only one thing that had recently happened that could piss off Falcone enough to send Zsasz. The hypnotist went quiet when realization hit him and he cursed lowering himself into a vibrant blue armchair. "This is about Thompkins and her husband.... my threat.... of course."

  
Poor Ivy looked completely lost, and glanced to the other three men for help, before Jonathan gave in and finally walked over to her. "Thompkins is detective Gordon's ex girlfriend...." He gave a grumbled sigh realizing maybe he let his friend rant too much to him about his relationship problems. "Jervis threatened her life... cause he thought Gordon still had feelings for her." The way he spoke was rather amusing, holding none of the tense qualities that had actually been in the situation. He expressed it as if it were simply the latest episode of a soap opera that he watched out of boredom. She blinked and pointed toward her boss, head cocking to one side. "And he likes detective Gordon?" She remembered the man vaguely, although she hadn't seen him since before her drug/chemical water rebirth. The fear master looked back over to Tetch who had his face in his hands mumbling annoyed about the Falcone's. "Uh, actually he's dating him." Slowly the botanists green eyes widened with surprise. "Ohhh wow...thats.. woah, talk about juicy gossip."

  
"Yeah.... just don't like actually spill it.... we got enough problems with Zsasz after him now." Deever nodded in agreement to the Scarecrow, maybe there was a chance of helping out their boss....but even he and his brother had to admit, that hit-man was fucking scary. The ginger woman quickly raised a hand in vow. "Oh my gosh, no I would never, you all have been totally cool to me. I promise, not a word to anyone." Sure it was surprising and weird that an obvious criminal like the Hatter was involved in a relationship with a well known detective, but in some ways... it was kinda cute too, love worked in mysterious ways she guessed or something like that.

  
Jervis felt like screaming, but instead he drew to his feet and grabbed up a tea cup from one of the shelves holding his various collections and flung it at the wall. The pink cup shattered into pieces falling to the floor and everyone around him went quiet. He was furious, and jealous and right then he hated the Falcone's every last one of them. However, he knew he had to talk to the Don, there was a chance he could call off this hit on him if he treated the man with enough respect. A proper conversation wouldn't go amiss... Though he wasn't stupid enough to attempt a talk on his turf, even if technically after he left he no longer had any turf in Gotham. The fact was he'd be shot on sight by Zsasz before he was able to get a word out, but maybe a messenger was best to send anyway. He needed to invite Carmine onto his own turf, and he didn't mind how many men he brought as long as it was under his roof.

  
But, he sure as hell wasn't foolish enough to have he and his men turning up at the rabbit hole, not even Jim knew where it was. This was a sanctuary for when they needed to hide out, from heat with the law to freshly broken out of Arkham. There was Wonderland, but it still had two more weeks before it would be complete. Ugh, he hoped his lover would look into this after all, he needed the help more than he'd originally thought.


	7. Chapter 7

 

"Pick up, pick up... come on." Jim sighed. It had been half an hour since Zsasz had left, and he had kissed Jervis until the man gently pulled away from him. So maybe he had been a bit clingy but he had a right after what happened, he didn't want to see the man hurt or worse. He was going to have a talk with Falcone, whether the man wanted to talk to him or not, but he needed to track him down first. "Bullock?" He was glad to hear his partners voice through the phone and he marginally relaxed. "Harvey, I'm gonna be coming in later. I need to deal with something right now." His partner perched the phone against his ear with his shoulder as he took the files another officer handed him before speaking again. "Jim...Pyg and Barnes are still out there we need to bring these assholes in." Okay fair point maybe he shouldn't run off to handle something personal right now, but it was important to him, to them.

  
"I know, I know, I wanna bring them in just as much as you do, but I gotta take care of this first." From the other line the older man heaved an exasperated sigh, it had to be important if Jim wanted to focus on it right that second. "Fine, what is it?" The other detective pinched the bridge of his nose after locking up the door of his apartment. "Victor Zsasz shot a bullet through my window." Now, the older man was interested and worried at the same time, as far as he knew Victor was still working for Falcone and they were on good terms with him still, so why... "He tried to kill you?" He realized that the other cop may not like his response to such a question, but he'd been lying to the man for too long, he needed to be up front now that he and the hypnotist were out to Bullock. "No, he tried to kill Tetch." What followed was absolute silence, and it was amazing how a silence could sound completely unimpressed and uninterested, but damn did it ever. For a minute Jim even believed he'd been hung up on. "Harvey?"

  
"...Sorry... I was just trying to absorb the fact...." Voice going low it was obvious he'd been trying to avoid any eavesdroppers, which was nice of him and probably the least he could do. "..That Jervis fucking Tetch was in your apartment... because right of course he was.. you're banging him." Gordon pinched the bridge of his nose and took breaths to calm himself, he didn't have time to get into this with the other man. "Harvey.." His partner proceeded to steamroller over the plea in his voice to drop it for the time being, at least the man had held back his disagreements with this for some time so they could focus on work. "Look brother, I can't lie, I could care less if Zsasz wanted to take out that hypnotist bastard. Makes my job easier so he's no longer running drugs through the city." The blue eyed man really didn't want to cover his stance on that one either or he'd get called bent in his morals, despite everything he was still supposed to be looked at as Gotham's last good cop... and honestly that was becoming a burden, if he didn't solve a case fast enough, put a certain criminal away, or hell even kill someone that everyone viewed was unsaveable... he was judged at large, harshly. He'd fallen from the grace of the other cops' gaze far too much and far too easily... he was just a man, what did they want from him?

  
"I know that alright...but _I do_ care...Just at least pretend you give a damn for my sake. I need to see Falcone, and find out why the hell there's a hit out on my boyfriend..." It had kind of just slipped out, he hadn't been thinking much about it. It had become so commonplace to him to call Jervis that in his head, but that was definitely a first in voicing it, especially to someone else. "Woah..." The detective sighed at his partners astonished tone and took up a seat on a bench along the sidewalk. He wished they could move this along, it wasn't the most comfortable spot to have this conversation. "Man, you just called him your boyfriend. Is this real life right now? You're really that serious about him?" Harvey knew he'd called Tetch that at one point, but that had been mostly for a lack of another term. Jim hung his head, switching ears for his cell so he was more comfortable. Harvey was addressing a lot at the moment, maybe even too much to think about. "Yeah... yeah I am." He admit, throwing up his hand, he gave up on making sense of this a while ago, so whatever there it was. "Shit... what do I even do with that..."

  
"Sorry Harv it's not really for you to figure out or understand." He wanted to put a stop to the judgmental talk for now, they could always come back to it later and the older man could bitch and express his displeasure with a situation he couldn't do anything about then... okay that had been a mean thought but he didn't want to attempt to explain himself anymore it was becoming tiring. "Okay... okay..." Harvey already sounded exhausted and it had only become afternoon in the minutes they'd been talking. "What do you need?" Jim huffed in relief as the man finally gave it up and moved on, that's all he'd been wanting in the first place. "I need to know where Falcone's staying, could you ask Lee?" He hoped the woman knew, and actually told Bullock.... there was a better chance of it anyway unlike if he'd come into the GCPD and asked her himself. He never imagined he'd have gotten to the point where Lee would hate him so much but he didn't think he'd ever be dating Jervis Tetch either, life was odd that way. Meanwhile his partner didn't want to exactly get in between a situation with Jim and his ex, but he didn't need to tell Lee who the information was for exactly... ugh this all sucked. "Alright.... hold on a sec."

  
It went quiet for a time and it gave Gordon a bit to think about how he could thank Harvey.... but it was obvious the biggest thanks he could give the man would be to round up Pyg so cops stopped dying. He'd do it for his partner, this fuck was one of the worst they'd faced to date and he wouldn't let him terrorize the streets any longer. "Jim..." The blue eyed man focused back with a small hum to show he was still there. "He's staying at a manor on the edge of the east side of town, don't get killed." That was funny, people trying to kill him was every day of the week, he was used to it. "Alright, thanks Harvey I owe you." The older cop scoffed and shook his head. "Don't I know it. Go save your boyfriend or whatever..."

  
_____________

  
Upon arrival he'd immediately thrown the maid into a tizzy as she attempted to stop his entrance. "You cannot simply walk right in and..." Jim flashed her his badge with a firm look, the silver giving a glint under the lights. "I think you'll find I can, now wheres Falcone?" His anger was evident in his voice, and he didn't seem to care in that moment how upset he'd become about all of this....he wouldn't analyze this though, or he'd realize just how much Jervis really meant to him and that was a terrifying thought for multiple reasons. The maid chased him out of the entrance hall and toward Falcone's office where two of his men stood on either side of the door. "Detective Gordon." One of the men gives a shake of his head, as usual Jim was one of the only cops with the balls to just barrel in and demand to talk with the mob boss. Because of this, Carmine had built up respect for him, but he shouldn't push it.

  
"Genevieve.... it's alright, let him in." The man's voice came from within the office, and the black haired maid narrowed her eyes at Jim but left him, walking away to go about her business. The cop entered into Carmine's office, a firm strut as he passed by all of his men and walked right up to the desk without a touch of fear in his gaze. "You all can go, I need to speak with Jim privately." The security detail looked unsure if they should actually leave but they all filed out after a time anyway. "What can I do for you Jim?" Falcone asked, his voice calm and collected despite the obvious rage the cop had entered with. "You can cut the bullshit, you know why I'm here.... I wanna know why the hell you came back into my city, and sent your hit-man out shooting at a citizen!" The look he received from the grey haired man was patient but the arched brow held absolute disbelief in the words he was saying. "Victor in all his life, has never open fired on a random citizen Detective Gordon. He is very precise in who he goes after." As if on cue, said assassin walked in the room whistling and had the audacity to smile and wave at Jim as if he hadn't just been dodging bullets from the cops gun hours earlier for what he'd done.

  
"Are you certain this person is innocent detective Gordon?" They were mocking him now, arrogant in their knowledge. They knew Jervis...somehow they knew him. "You know exactly who I'm talking about, and despite his convictions he is still considered a citizen of this city, my city." Victor interjected then, crossing his arms over his chest with a scoff. "The Falcone family has had power in this city for generations Jim." The grey haired man raised a hand to calm the hit-man's anger and tell him to not press it,but it had already been said. "Yeah? Well guess what, your boss already forfeit that right when he left Gotham, the last of the mob here fell apart and split up turning into goons for hire." Hearing this confirmed Carmine sighed heavily and tiredly. Maybe it was foolish to take this on, he was here to spend time with his son then he and Sofia were supposed to go back to Mexico. He was getting too tired for this and his health was failing, maybe he should have never come back to Gotham. "What do you want from me Jim?" Gordon used to be a good cop, and he wished the man would remember that, this wasn't what good cops did.

  
"Call off the hit on Jervis Tetch." His tone brooked no argument but Falcone was going to argue regardless, this man was a criminal and Gordon somewhere along the way had become blind to that. "I can't and won't do that. He threatened the lives of my son and his wife, and if I've been told correctly... you allowed him to escape. You're far too close to this man, and you need to step away.... I'm attempting to correct what you apparently won't." The cop stared him down and his arms crossed over his chest. "Are you threatening me?" He questioned with an arch of his brow, he already had enough on his plate, he didn't need that added to the mix. "No, I'm advising you." Falcone replied in turn, looking almost pitying toward him, it was the same gaze he got from Lee in the rare moments when she wasn't pissed off at him... and he was really getting sick of people judging him that had no room to do so. "Well thanks, but no thanks. I'll take care of this city and the convicted the way I see fit."

  
Victor gave a snort and held back a fit of sarcastic laughter, he was obviously thinking the same as his boss....there were three criminals running about the city unjudged for their crimes and he very much included Tetch in that. He got it, everyone thought he was making stupid and dangerous decisions with the city and with Jervis....but it was ironic because out of everyone the hypnotist had been the only fully supportive one in his life as of recent, which was in part why he was helping the man in turn. "I know Mario had a hand in this, he wanted to protect Lee...and right now I'm doing the same thing he's done and I'm protecting Jervis. But it comes down to the fact that next time you may not deal with me, next time you might be meeting him face to face instead....Good to see you again Carmine." The detective then turned on his heel and left the office. He'd have to tell his lover he wasn't able to call off the hit, that he'd have to lay low in hiding after all. He felt like he may have failed the man, blowing all this smoke only to come up empty handed, what was he gonna do? Try to arrest Carmine Falcone?

  
As he walked toward the door, he ran into Sofia and had to grab a hold of the woman's shoulders so she didn't go toppling over. The brunette woman dropped the paperwork in her hands and grabbed onto Jim. "Oh hey." Jim spoke awkwardly, remembering the jealousy that Jervis had exhibited that morning, if he could have seen this, Sofia would have probably already been slumped dead on the floor by his hand. He didn't want to base who he talked to on his jealous lover, but she was also the daughter of the man who tried to have said lover killed.... it was troublesome and weird to say the least. "Detective Gordon, it's wonderful to see you again. Were you here to visit my father?" Sofia knew how good she was at fooling most people, she knew exactly why he was there and was furious Zsasz had failed in killing that damned psycho. She leaned over seductively, and made a show of putting her body on display in the low cut top, however the kind cop simply kneeled to help her pick up the papers, oblivious to her flirtatious movements. It took everything in her not to scowl, forcing on a pleasant smile as he passed the papers back to her. "An orphanage?" Jim questioned with an arch of his brow after he'd read the statements she held. The long haired woman lowered her voice with a glance toward her father's office. "Ah yes, I know I'm actually not supposed to be staying here in Gotham... but I just, I'm really starting to like it here... and I know with my money I could do something good here in the city."

  
He was a little skeptical, but her eyes were bright and her smile seemed genuine, he wouldn't question it for now. "Are you alright?" She suddenly asked and he focused back on her words. "You look frustrated." Was he ever, she'd hit the nail on the head, but it was a bit of an understatement. "I am, but it's fine... I'm dealing with it." His gruff tone explained all too well that he didn't want to talk about it so she moved on. "I've been wanting to see you again actually Jim... can I call you Jim?" The blue eyed man shrugged to Sofia and she smiled brightly again. "Are you maybe free on Friday? We can go out to dinner, and you can show me some of your favorite spots in the city?" Okay maybe Jervis was right, because that sure sounded like a date, she was asking him out and he not only had to shut it down.... he wanted to shut it down. It was real with the criminal no matter how much everyone else hated it, he could still smell the others cologne on his suit in fact, and he didn't much like that now there was a hint of Sofia's perfume in the air, too close to him just like her.

  
"I don't know Sofia, my boyfriend wasn't too pleased when I mentioned you to him." How sickeningly sweet, they talked about daily happenings. He didn't like her huh? Well good because she despised the man that believed he was worthy of Jim's time. "A boyfriend? I wasn't aware you were interested in men, my mistake." Gordon sighed, that was kind of an intriguing thing... he wasn't exactly interested in men... it was kind of just a Jervis thing... or maybe he was, and... ugh he didn't want to deal with what his sexuality might be, the guy was just different. "I'm not.... usually... I'm bisexual. I guess, it's complicated." The woman stared him down with an arched brow. How odd, he doesn't usually date men? It may have been easier than she expected to break them up. "You don't sound so sure...if I've made you uncomfortable Jim..." The cop rubbed his eyes and gave her a shake of his head, it wasn't her fault he was dealing with all this shit, but it didn't mean he wanted to talk to her about it either. "It's fine, I'm just stressed...I can't make time right now, sorry Sofia."

  
Again, she was being denied, but maybe she could use this to her advantage if she simply just said the right thing... pushed just a bit. "No I understand... a controlling lover needs a lot of attention." Jim's brow creased at such an odd statement, and he looked back at her once. What did she mean by that? Jervis was not controlling. "He's not...look I have to go Sofia, I'm sorry."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost I apologize for the very long wait on this chapter  
> I messed up my timeline and had to go back through my notes and   
> re-figure some things.

 

It had been some time hiding away in the rabbit hole, until the threat of the farmers gun was dwindling. He'd hated it, only for the fact that even the most welcoming of places only felt like it when one was given the choice to leave whenever they wished. Jonathan and Ivy however would come back with updates on Wonderland which had been nice to hear, though it only kept him slightly calmed enough to endure his self imposed house arrest. No fun outings to drug dens, no going about with Ivy on five finger discount shopping sprees, and worst of the worst... no seeing Jim or getting to be held by him. There had only been the occasional chat or if they were both lucky and Jim wasn't too busy a phone sex session. Don't get him wrong, he rather enjoyed sliding up and down on his dildo while Jim's rough growly voice was in his ear, but sometimes it was difficult to get any alone time when one lived with so many people. He did enjoy their company when he was not trying to play out a fantasy over the phone with his boyfriend and get off to it, not much welcome in such a situation.

  
One good thing that had come out of it however was the two weeks that passed. Wonderland was complete, and when he finally had been given the chance to see it in all it's splendor, it was beautiful. His heeled boots tapped softly on the new flooring as he entered through the double doors, greeted by the large blue caterpillar statue. He nearly started crying and had to grab onto Ivy's hand in his excitement. She grinned, since joining the Hatter's little band she'd never felt more welcome, and sure they were all men but she felt safe with them. None of them treated her like an idiot, or made a move on her, Jervis and Jonathan were actually interested in her abilities with plants and even if the Tweeds could be a little dumb sometimes they would have protected her life at the risk of injury themselves.... they were all like her brothers, and to see her boss so excited about his new club made her excited as well. "It's more marvelous than I'd ever believed." He drew up his hands and clapped a few times, the staff beginning to fix up the tables and prepare the bar at the non verbal command. 

  
They were to have their grand opening that evening, and he'd be safe tucked away in his office looking out on the customers, Dee and Dum playing bouncers and checking over everyone before they entered. Ascending the stairs, The Hatter was given the chance to step down the hall that led to the new office in question. Along the walls were painted oh so elegantly golden stars among the ombre blue backdrop. His fingers slid over the stars with each swaying step down the hallway. Double doors with a large top hat engraved at the center heralded his arrival, and with a giddy energy he pressed them open to enter. It was glorious, the desk pure mahogany, and the carpets vibrant colors, the furniture was in deep purples with buttons of various tones, and the chair at his desk was an aqua blue velvet with rabbit ears atop it. "Oh my goodness gracious!" He laughed and rushed to the yellow tinted windows before spinning in a circle. A home away from the rabbit hole, it was everything he'd wanted and more. He realized that everything he enjoyed could be deceiving, even how he portrayed himself... from the pressed fitted suits, to the cute rabbit objects, the clocks and the freshly made sweets.... but he could shoot a man just as well as he could ice a cake, only one man knew that so well.

  
He flopped into the high-backed chair at his desk with a happy little sigh, slipping his cell from in the inner pocket of his coat. Turning the phone, he snapped a picture of himself, making sure the rabbit ears could be seen on the chair, before he sent it off to Jim. He'd never felt more blessed...not since before, with Alice. He had a family, he was with the man he loved, and he had his own little corner of Gotham finally. The concerns with Falcone and Zsasz wouldn't be concerns for long, he could put it to rest with some well placed plans, yes things were still on the right track, he could do this.

  
**_Hello my White Knight, Miss u_ **   
**_Wonderland is complete, visit soon?_ **

____________

  
Jim couldn't do this, Pyg was getting under his skin and had the audacity to set up a macabre dead 'couple' in a circus tent outside the GCPD. He was mocking them by getting so close, and he was quite damn ready to either lock him up or just up and gun him down if he was forced too. He felt like a failure, he hadn't been able to catch this guy or Barnes, his boyfriend was still being hunted by Falcone's hit-man... and he was struggling to open up to the man about the things that had started bothering him. He hadn't wanted to admit it to even himself.... but Sofia's words had gotten to him. Jervis was controlling, he wasn't sure how he had forgotten that....but that seemed to be happening to him a lot. He'd gotten so wrapped up in the man, the way they were, and what had grown between them. He knew most of the time it wasn't even intentional on the other man's behalf, he panicked and clung too tightly to people when he finally had them in his life.... but it was still a concerning fact about him.

  
How did he even know at this point he wasn't being hypnotized? Jervis swore he never would, and maybe he should continue trusting that, he wasn't even sure if the other could hypnotize him as easily anymore after he broke the mental trigger all those months back. Tetch did lie though, all the time in fact, their relationship was partly built on him lying about the crimes he was probably secretly committing.... but honestly that was his fault too that he was choosing to ignore them, knowing damn well they were going on. Ugh he was a terrible cop. But Jervis.... loved him, he knew that was never a lie and never would be. His voice had been far too desperate and needy the night he first said those words, they were clear as unmarked skin and he'd placed the knife in Jim's hand to hold or stab him with. No he wasn't being hypnotized, or he'd have already been forced to say the words back.... the hypnotist wanted truth not some contrived fantasy of love between them, and it was sweet....but all of it made his head and heart hurt. Ever since Sofia had spoke her mind on his relationship he'd been overthinking and that wasn't good for anyone.

  
He really shouldn't be though, he hardly knew her and he'd ignored his friends opinions so why not hers? She didn't know their relationship, they had a special connection that couldn't be explained or understood to those not involved. When he looked into Jervis' eyes he knew that he didn't need to pretend. The problem was however that Sofia wasn't wrong. When the text came in he stared at the words for a time at a loss on what to say. Those nights talking to the showman had been both wonderful and hot, and he was happy for the man really... but he did have a lot of work to do, and too many people had died already. They needed to get Pyg and Barnes, and that wasn't even an excuse, but for some reason he still felt shitty? Jervis never minded when he was busy so why suddenly did taking work as a priority make him feel like an asshole?

  
**_That's great babe, when I get a chance._ **   
**_I'm sorry, work is hellish, stay safe._ **

  
He didn't want to take anything back or walk away from what they had, but he did have to be the hero currently because no one else would even if it was exhausting. He had some things he needed to work through, and not just at the GCPD. He missed Jervis though, he couldn't lie to himself, he may even be crazy about him. Maybe when his head was a little clearer and he'd handled these psycho's he could approach the man properly, open up to him the way they'd been doing the way he should have been doing. The criminal deserved that, they both did.

  
_______________

  
The two women were lovely, standing ready for orders in his office and at one point he probably would have wrapped his arms around their waist's and offered a bit of sexy fun, but he was taken and wildly in love with a certain Detective. When he was in love, no one else could ever compare, and Jim was his one and only in lavender hues. One of the women was taller, with her her deep red hair done up in curlets, beside her there was a more petite girl with straight bobbed black hair. Employees had been easy to find in Gotham due to criminal businesses constantly going under or even up in flames and he'd reviewed all the applications from the Rabbit Hole before he'd hired everyone. The ladies wore matching silky white skirt suits with bunny tails sewn on the back, both classy and cute, compliments of Jonathan's sewing skills. They were waitresses, but he'd called in their help before the grand opening to deliver a few invitations for him. His pen moved in scratchy lettering of his signature and the redhead stepped forward first as he slipped the letter into the envelope and passed it off to her. "This goes right to Carmine Falcone, only to his hand my dear."

  
Nodding, the woman pulled her rabbit mask over her face then trotted out of the office on black high heels, swaying in her steps. Maybe inviting the man who wished him dead to his new club was a tad risky but he wished to take care of this as soon as possible, or he'd be living every day in the cross-hairs of Zsasz's guns... normally it wouldn't bother him, he lived on the edge of a dangerous life every day as it was... but now he had things and people to live for..again. It was a shame that Falcone hadn't listened to Jim despite him trying, but he knew his darling could get just as angry and upset as he could when given the chance. He'd try his best to remain calm if and when the mobster came around Wonderland so this could be taken care of for good. The second more peppy girl stepped up with a smile on her cupie lips and he beamed her way as he signed the two other letters and slipped them into their envelopes as well. "Where am I off too Mr. Tetch?" She asked as he passed them off to her. "These my dear shall go to Barbara Kean and Tabitha Galavan at the Siren's club, if you would be so very kind."

  
With a grin she nodded and pulled down her rabbit mask before turning on her heel and leaving out the door after her coworker. He sighed happily and relaxed back in his desk chair, purple hues falling to half lids before flicking back to the doors when Jon and Ivy waltzed in. "Well look at you Mr. Tetch, enjoying yourself I see." The older man chuckled softly. "It's very nice indeed Mr. Crane, I could not ask for more....well.." His tone suddenly didn't sound so sure and the ginger young woman cocked her head. "What's wrong boss, aren't you happy with the club?" The Hypnotist gave her a small smile. "Quite indeed Miss Pepper, though I'm afraid the man with which I most wish to share it, cannot attend the grand opening." Her lips thinned and curved in sympathy of his plight. "Gordon." Scarecrow's rough voice supplied and the hatted man heaved a sigh, nodding, his hands steepling together. "Yes, my darling White Knight, I fear some days he may work himself to the mad house."

  
"They really are being hard on him." Ivy agreed and took a seat on an arm of one of the couches. "Reporters are acting as if there isn't a whole police station, like it all rides on him. Not cool." The redhead perked up a bit after noticing a tray of Jervis' raspberry 'Eat Me' cookies on the coffee table, and grabbed one up. "This city simply doesn't understand him the way I do..." Tetch spoke low losing himself in thought, he seemed as if he wasn't really talking to them anymore though they were there to hear. Turning in the rabbit eared chair he looked out at the club through tinted windows. "Damn them, damn them all for stealing his attentions.... they do not deserve him."

  
______________

  
Tabitha arched a brow as she stepped down the spiral staircase, then blinked, thinking she may have been seeing things. She swayed on heeled boots up to the bar area, as an eerie rabbit masked woman looked her way and she concluded she hadn't been seeing things. "Can I help you?" A peppy voice came from the woman with black bobbed hair which threw her for a loop a bit. "Are you Barbara Kean or Tabitha Galavan?" After a moment with a confused narrowed gaze, the leather clad woman called back up the stairs she'd come from. "Uh Babe, could you come down here?" The blond came down the stairs and the two women shared a look before it flicked back to the rabbit dressed woman before them. "Do you want something?" Barb went defensive, raising hands when she skipped up to them and held out the envelopes with their names. "You are cordially invited to the grand opening of Wonderland." Quietly and with well learned suspicion they took them from her. "We hope you'll take a hop down the rabbit hole." Giving a little hop in place she then turned on her heels and proceeded to skip back out the double doors of their club.

  
"Tetch?" Tabitha arched a brow as her partner gave an awkward laugh opening the envelope. "Ah yeah, I'd say so." They both were quiet again for a time, eyes scanning over the words before the blond became furious at the invitation she was reading. "A night club? A night club? Son of a bitch. I thought he just wanted business advice. That asshole started his own night club." He was lucky she wasn't there currently or she'd be threatening him with a broken glass again. Beside her, the black haired woman shrugged with indifference. "Hm, I might go." The other woman turned to her girlfriend horribly offended, jaw halfway open. "What? Why would you ever need to? We have a perfectly good night club right here." Tabby rolled her eyes at her dramatics and raised her brows, voice taking on a tone of obviousness. "To check out the competition, duh?"

  
After a moment Barb blinked and relented. "Oh... that's actually a good idea. First drink is free too... but I still won't go." Nodding, Tabby tapped the letter to her lips in thought before speaking again. "Okay, I'll go tonight and check out the place then text you?" Kean hoped that this club sucked, that her partner wouldn't want to stay..... she also wished that stupid Jim Gordon wasn't banging that damn hypnotist, ugh gross. "Okay, just don't stick around too long, I need you back here for the evening rush."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much Jervis in this chapter unfortunately

 

Her black high heels tapped along the marble flooring of Falcone manor, face hidden behind the cartoonishly terrifying rabbit mask. Loretta knew exactly who she'd signed up to work for, after all there weren't very many people in Gotham city that obsessed with Alice in Wonderland so as to create a completely themed nightclub. However she was a bit surprised to be sent out to see someone like Carmine Falcone the first day of her new job. Genevieve, the maid looked at her terribly uncomfortable, an unhappy frown on her face as she led the redhead inside. The strange woman said she had an invitation for her boss, but this was a great more theatrical than the usual guests who showed up to the manor, what was Mr. Falcone getting himself into? Telling the woman to wait in the foyer, Genevieve left to tell her employer before the other woman was allowed past and into the man's office. 

  
With just a few steps into the office, there he was, in front of Loretta at the desk, the mob boss himself. "How can I help you Miss?" The redhead smiled cheerily behind her mask so it would come through in her voice and approached the large mahogany desk, the envelope lain before him with a simple flick of her wrist. "Mr. Falcone you are cordially invited to Wonderland, we hope you'll take a hop down the rabbit hole." She wasn't aware of her bosses issues with the mobster, but she had sort of heard Mr. Tetch talking to the Scarecrow, something about 'problems', and 'Falcone'. Whatever it was, she hoped it wouldn't become a bloodbath, she'd just gotten this damn job.... also, her boss was kind of attractive, it would be a shame to see him bloodied up. As the bunny costume clad woman stood in front of his desk, Carmine's brow furrowed. What was Wonderland? He remembered that strange children's story about a girl named Alice, who got lost in a place called Wonderland....thinking back though he also recalled reading about a girl named Alice recently... oh Tetch's sister, deceased, according to his Arkham file. Jervis was called the Mad Hatter apparently for a reason that wasn't just due to the hat on his head.

  
He cut the envelope open with an engraved letter opener and pulled out the paper, unfolding it. Eyes scanning over the words written he sighed before waving a hand to the messenger. "You may return to Mr. Tetch..... I will deliberate his invitation." Nodding to him, she kind of wanted to laugh. Falcone's orders meant nothing to her, but she supposed the idea of leaving safely was welcome. He was giving her an uneasy look, it was probably the mask, her boss knew how to nail the cute and creepy aesthetic. His gaze down at the letter was exasperated and Loretta decided it was best to leave and not get too involved in whatever this was. Turning on her heel, the redhead left the manor, Carmine in her wake trying to handle the weird meeting and the likewise weird letter. Jervis Tetch wanted to meet, and have a sit down.... at least that's what he got from the difficult to decipher words, who the hell wrote correspondence in rhymes anyway? Falcone had to admit though it was ballsy and he held a bit of respect for the man due to the fact he was reaching out to discuss an assassination attempt on him civilly..... at least he hoped it would be civilly, he was too old to be getting in the middle of fire fights. As a precaution he would take a large group of his men, including Zsasz.

  
Standing, the grey haired man went to the window, looking out on the city he'd once owned half of. Things had changed since the days of mobsters and cops, and he had a feeling he was soon to get a view into just how much. Rabbit women, Mad Hatter drug empire, a club called Wonderland... it was already tilting into the weird. He supposed it was fair though to give the man a decent conversation, especially after he sent Gordon out with a denial not too long ago, there was absolutely no doubt Tetch knew about that, being the cops lover. Sighing heavily his eyes closed, what had he gotten himself into?

  
_______________

  
He had been asked to a meeting with Sofia Falcone at any time he was available, finally able to set aside half an hour. He arrived late afternoon to the Falcone school and orphanage, which felt all sorts of strange...he wasn't quite sure, but the Falcone name and the future lives of children didn't exactly click in his mind as being good, and probably shouldn't. Sofia did seem different though, gentle and decent, so maybe it was worth it... but he probably had reason to be suspicious. It looked like she had turned the place into something great though, he had to admit. The kids were well dressed in uniforms, being schooled properly, fed well. It was nice to see them safe, and meant less kids ending up on the streets. He passed a group playing in the yard and a few of the younger children waved, the cop waving awkwardly in return, always a little unsure around kids. Heading up the stairs he went into the building and waited in the entrance, it didn't take long though before be was shown into the brunette woman's office.

  
She smiled sweetly with full red tinted lips and shook his hand. "Detective Gordon, it's wonderful to see you again." Her hand seemed to linger in his, fingers stroking ever so lightly so as to cause him to pull his hand away from the caress before he took a seat. That was inappropriate, she knew well he was in a relationship. "What did you want to talk to me about?" The dark haired woman folded her hands across the top of the dark wood desk as she retook her own seat. "I've looked into your past cases while I've been here in Gotham, and I must say I am impressed. You are very dedicated to your work Jim." He didn't really enjoy the flattery, especially when he felt he didn't deserve it, it seemed insincere.... but maybe that was just his personal feelings getting in the way. "Thank you...I'm just doing my job." Sofia chuckled and gave a gentle shake of her head. "That isn't completely true is it? You seem to go the extra mile in taking care of corruption in Gotham. You've made arrest's, and cleaned up cases even when your actions weren't popular with the people or even fellow cops." Her eyes held care, maybe even affection.... but no matter, they weren't lavender... they weren't his.

  
"Don't you feel you deserve so much more than the title of detective?" He wasn't sure what she was getting at with all of this, but ever since Barnes fell to the Tetch virus and became the Executioner, Harvey had taken up the mantle of acting Captain.. surely she couldn't be implying that he should...."That's not really my place to say, I don't make those decisions, and I have no qualms about being a Detective." The woman smiled again as she listened, her legs crossing under the leather skirt she wore. "You're modest, that's an attractive quality in a man like you." The returned smile the cop gave her was awkward, uncomfortable. She was obviously making another pass at him, and he was starting to notice that maybe Jervis and Sofia were right about each other.... which was funny considering they hadn't met. He really hoped they wouldn't, Jervis was not known for his kindness when another attempted to steal away someone he loved. He was not a man to be toyed with, he'd killed for less... in fact he'd killed for nothing....Jim's heart grew heavier at the thought. A distance settled into his cobalt blue hues, distracted by thoughts of his boyfriend.

They'd stay on their paths, whatever way they went. No delusions of white picket fences, or adopting children.... no thoughts of a... normal... life. It was something he'd recalled telling himself some time back, he'd been learning what he was getting into... that was a lie though... he knew already. It was something he knew to his core by now, so why was he back snug in this feeling of conflict? He'd been happy having this for himself, having Jervis for himself... and ignoring everyone's advice and everything that was wrong. Maybe that was the problem though... he couldn't ignore things forever could he? They eventually had a way of coming back to the surface and slapping him in the face.

  
"Jim, are you alright? You seem stressed." He shook his head in reply and sat up a bit straighter. Damn right he was stressed, he was stressed about a lot of shit and she wasn't helping. "Just a lot going on at the precinct." Sofia could tell she was getting under his skin, making him really think about that psychopath he shared his bed with, good. "If anything I've said has made you uncomfortable in any way I'm very sorry." She frowned to him, brows furrowed over her dark eyes. The detective just barely held back a sarcastic laugh, she'd done much to make him uncomfortable, but their last meeting had really caused problems in his head. "There's a very dangerous man on the loose who's been putting the whole of GCPD through sick, twisted, hellish games.... if this all you wanted to talk to me about, I need to get back to hunting him down." The brunette woman sighed heavily at his reluctance to stay, and slipped a folded paper from the drawer of her desk, sliding it across the surface to him. "I want to make you an offer Jim, one I think will truly benefit the future of this city." She was annoyed he was so concerned about Pyg, calling his crimes sick and twisted.... and yet was somehow able to stomach going home to kiss the man known at the Mad Hatter.

  
Gordon's bluebell hues flicked down to the paper and he swept it up, unfolding it. It was a promotion, there in the typed up accordance, and it looked legitimate, the line in wait for his signature. "....where did you get this?" The brunette woman shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "I can do a lot with the Falcone name and everything it implies, Detective." Jim sighed and shook his head. "No..." He spoke, right to the point and Sofia's brows curved tight in both anger and confusion. "No? That's your answer? I spoke to both the commissioner and the mayor, they agree you are the best choice for this city. Jim don't screw this up for yourself." The comment upset him, but he tried not to show it, firmly shaking his head at her. "You heard me. No, I won't do that to Harvey. He's been acting Captain for months now and he deserves the the title more than me. Harvey Bullock has taken care of this city years before I even came along." Stubborn stubborn man, the other cop was incompetent a mere partner to the one actually getting all the work done.... also... she didn't want Harvey, she wanted Jim.

  
Sofia sighed, meeting his gaze with her own leveled one, trying not to seem like she was talking to one of the children. "Jim...I know he's probably a good friend, and it's understandable to feel as if you're betraying that friendship, but no one in this city has tackled the problems like you have. You've put so many criminals away and have saved so many lives.... we all agree, you're the man for the job." She looked sweet, kind, voice sure and honest. The cop however was anything but convinced in both himself, and her sweetness seemed a bit like an act. The thing was... people had died, he'd even killed some of them, and some he had no remorse in doing so. He wasn't a good man... but he supposed she wouldn't know that, Jervis did though... and understood it. Who cared if he'd put away a few criminals, there were more, there would always be more. "Look...why don't you hold onto that and take some time to think things over. Okay?" The brunette smiled at him with something satisfied despite his flat out answer of no. "When you've decided, you can speak to the Commissioner." He slowly nodded in reply, reluctantly slipping the folded paper into his suit coat pocket. This didn't feel right, and he knew he couldn't tell Harvey.   
________________________

  
It was a bit of a struggle for clean air, the amount of smoke and hallucinogenic powders floating about was ridiculous. The gunswoman had swayed up to the doors of Wonderland a half hour before, much to the annoyance of those waiting in line to get in, as all she needed to do was flash her invitation to be allowed past by the Tweeds. Since her arrival she'd yet to see the establishments boss, however there had been a glimpse of Scarecrow parting the toked up crowd like the Red Sea. She'd received a slight wave from a clawed like hand before he disappeared somewhere into the throng of people with a redheaded girl. Maybe a girlfriend? It seemed like all the crazies were in relationships these days. Maybe he was handsome though, she'd never seen the kid out of his mask to dispute it. Barb had still been uppity before she left, scowling and mocking Tetch, her disgust evident about the club and the whole situation of him dating Jim. They didn't know for sure if he was, only his word but she seemed to have taken it at face value and he'd dropped off her mental list of people she liked. Kean was good at holding grudges like that

  
Tabitha sat at the bar where she'd managed to escape the drug cloud at least marginally. She had her second drink of the night in hand, but she'd hardly given it attention. The black haired woman had sort of been waiting to see Tetch but wasn't going to bother staying much longer if he didn't turn up. Honestly, she had expected him to do a full introduction and welcoming on stage, he was a showman after all, addicted to the spotlight, but oddly enough there hadn't been any sight of him. Dark eyes taking everything in she flipped out her phone to text an update to Barbara. The other woman wouldn't be pleased to hear that Wonderland was packed tight like a can of sardines, many of the occupants just as glassy eyed. It was just opening night though, the hype would hopefully fade, hopefully

  
**_No sign of Tetch_ **   
**_Might Just leave_ **

  
The blond proceeded to reply just a few minutes after, calling him a coward amongst many other foul names. Tabby doubted he was afraid to see her or Barb.... however he did seem afraid of something, whatever or whoever it was, but maybe she was reading too much into it. She slid off the barstool, putting her phone back in her coat pocket as she readied to leave.....she was interrupted however by the very man she'd been considering. "Mrs. Galavan, quite a surprise. I would have surmised my invitations ignored." She turned to look at the man who'd once graced the stage of the Siren's as a performer. Framed by colored lights and smoke his tall lean frame looked eerie and dream like, almost as if he were a hallucination himself; she hoped there was no extra ingredients in the drinks. Dressed to the nines in a peach suit, it was offset with a black vest, tie and hat. "Leaving so soon, away with the rise of the moon?" Jervis moved elegantly to her side and ordered himself a drink, crossing his legs as he settled onto a barstool. "Wasn't sure I'd see you Tetch... this place is... interesting..." Tabitha spoke over the music and he nodded his head to her in thanks, though the comment really didn't come off as a compliment. "I see, Mrs. Kean could not attend, pity."

  
The cherry from his drink popped past his full pink lips, and he took a sip from the glass. "No... She does have Siren's to run after all." Tabitha was distracted a moment by the oddly sensual display of him merely eating a cherry.... so theatrical with everything, the weirdo. " Hm, I do hope I have not inflicted conflict with opening my slice of perfect?" The dark haired woman gave a snort, but it was drowned out by the noise around them. She didn't much mind, but Barbara was furious. A lie wouldn't go noticed though, it wasn't as if they were close, and he was crazy anyway. "Course not, it's not like we were the only club in Gotham before." Well Siren's was still the best, she supplied mentally... this place would probably be closed before long anyway. He observed the woman with a small smile, not buying her answer in the least, even as he raised his glass to her. "Jolly good, after all.... we all benefit from income among the crime world." She gave a feeble smile and they clinked glasses. The money wasn't going into her and Barbara's pockets... so no, they didn't benefit.

____________________

  
"So, How'd it go?" When the woman arrived back to the Siren's, she was pulled into the office by her girlfriend. Barb relaxed back into the high-backed chair at her desk with an amused smirk on lipsticked lips. "Oh I bet it was gaudy, giant rabbits and childish shit like that." Her laugh was like a sneering bark, but there was merely a shrug from Tabitha's leather clad shoulders. It caused the blond to arch a brow and cross her arms. "It was... pretty packed with people..no giant rabbits... but he did have like a big blue caterpillar statue... and the waitresses were dressed like rabbits." The other woman's face screwed up in annoyance. "How packed are we talking sweetie?" She didn't really want to say, so the dark haired woman busied herself with making a cocktail. Her partner wasn't going to let it go however, sitting up straight in her chair. "How packed Tabby?" There was equal worry and anger in her tone and it made the gunswoman sigh heavily. "A line out the door." The fair woman's hands slammed on her desk roughly in a fit of rage. "Tetch!" 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an apology for the long wait, this chapter is longer than usual

 

Jim hadn't called or text in two days. Usually the hypnotist would at least receive a goodnight, but there had been nothing. He shouldn't let it get under his skin, his lover was a cop after all.... he was a busy man... though he was becoming concerned. True, it had only been two days, but perhaps he ought to check the man's apartment.... or maybe send one of the Tweeds to watch and follow Jim. He felt sick in thinking of the possibilities for a reason he hadn't contacted. Was he hurt? Had he been nabbed up by Barnes or Pyg? He'd never know if something like that had happened, neither Detective Bullock nor Mrs. Thompkins would deem him worth telling..... there was also the sinking worry that he himself may be the problem and reason. Had Jim dropped him aside? Gone off with someone else? Was it Falcone's daughter? as the showman contemplated, he grew more and more upset. "Dormouse... would you be ever so kind as to prepare a pot of tea? I feel an unsettling in me."

    The bleach blond helping him sort his paperwork, glanced over through the eye slats of her mouse mask, before standing and smoothing out her slacks. Quietly, she left the office, heading down the stairs, costume tail swaying behind her. Jervis sniffled a bit and a shaky breath escaped him, always the sentimental man....he recalled how annoyed his father would become when he cried as a boy, always wanting him to toughen up, but love and emotion were not weak traits. He drew his lavender hues away from the supply paperwork before him on the desk. He couldn't focus on liquor stocks right then when Jim was so absent from his life. "Uh Boss?" Deever entered the office, drawing the man's vibrant eyes toward him as he stepped up to the desk. "You got that special visitor waitin' outside." Hatter was left baffled for a few moments before shock crossed his features. Surely it couldn't be Falcone? That was the only other 'special' visitor he could have, the only other person he'd sent an invitation too. Damn.... "How many are accompanying him?" Deever looked uneasily to the owner of the club, hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Five, including Zsasz and some girl."

    He was not in a mood to deal with this at the moment, he wished Jim would talk to him, or even come by and see him... but alas, it seemed that would need to wait longer to be addressed.....and he wondered who this girl could be. Teeth immediately bared like a wild animal, his brows cinched up and his hands tightened on the arms of the elegant desk chair. Of course. "The bitch has come to my door, the absolute conniving whore.... I see, attempting to sneak in with daddy's protection, no doubt clinging to him like an infection." It had to be Carmine's daughter... he did not in the least bit want her here... there was no welcome for the woman making attempts to steal away his boyfriend.... he did wish to know who he was dealing with however. "Dee.. do make sure she does not enter this office. I'd rather the hitman after my head close, than the Duchess of man thieving sway into my sanctum." He'd rather she not come into Wonderland at all actually, but he could get Ivy and Jonathan to watch her and report back to him. As he stood and began to gather the paperwork from around the office, the brunette shot off a quick text to both the young woman and young man. There was something perplexed on the taller Tweed's face, but he nodded none the less, before exiting the office.

    **_Falcone's daughter_ **

**** **_Keep both eyes upon her_ **

**** **_Let her not out of sight_ **

**** **_Her attendance is unwanted_ **

****

______________________

    Outside the club, Falcone stared out the window of the sleek black car, his daughter next to him as her pen scratched away at a small pile of paperwork. Carmine, of course wasn't privy to her personal plan. He believed she would be returning with him to Mexico, handing off her 'project' to someone the city officials chose, she wouldn't be leaving Gotham so easily however.... especially now. It was her birthright to take this city as her own, and Jim would be a wonderful bonus... a boyfriend in the police force, in her pocket. "I don't trust him father. His invitation was strange, this whole situation is strange." The older man smiled a bit in awkward amusement, but he agreed with her. "He's a very strange man, an alias like the Mad Hatter, a Wonderland themed nightclub, an entire invitation written in rhymes delivered by a woman in a rabbit costume.... but he also has a clutch on the whole drug empire in Gotham and is involved in a relationship with a very well known Detective of the GCPD."

    Sofia scoffed, glancing out the window as well, toward the gaudy building. The main doors were painted with a large, fancy red heart, the handles white metal, in the shape of Knight chess pieces. The sign above the doors was elegant font, but completely thrown off by being multicolored neon, a statue of a little white rabbit relaxing in the O of Wonderland. "You should just send Zsasz in father, have him shoot up the place, Tetch is meant to be dead after all." She couldn't believe Jim was dating someone with such awful taste, someone so damn insane that they lived in some little made up fantasy world like a disconnected child. From the passenger seat the mentioned hitman looked back with a hopeful grin, ready to barrel in, guns blazing. "Can I boss?" Heaving a sigh, Carmine turned from the window to eye both his daughter and the bald man in turn. "I admire your dedication, both of you.... but I want to make an attempt at conversation. Detective Gordon intervened in the hit last time. Perhaps there's a chance I can convince Mr. Tetch to leave Gotham for good."

    That obviously wasn't likely as they were in front of his nightclub, and she knew her father knew that on some level as well. Him and his old views, the family pride, conversation often preferred over conflict. The hit didn't work out so he wanted to try the calm approach since it was offered....were she in charge, Tetch would have already been choking on his own blood. "I'm coming with you." The grey haired man at her side smiled softly, affectionate. "I don't like this... what if you're walking right into a trap, we're on his turf after all." He gently took his daughters hand in his own. "I will be just fine, even if it is." There was a nod toward the two gunsmen across from them, and of course Zsasz made a show of loading one of his guns, before slipping it back into its holster. "However, I do hope Mr. Tetch can see reason, and this meeting go smoothly and non-violently as possible. I know how passionate you can become." The woman smirked softly to herself, that was a word for it. "Very well father, I'll remain calm." She supposed he was right in this instance. This needed to be dealt with delicately for the time being, just as she was dealing with Jim.

    Two burly men stepped out from the doors of the club, dressed in identical suits stripped with maroon and navy, offset by black vests. The taller of the two gave a nod, waving toward the black vehicle. The three gunsmen stepped out first, followed by the mob boss and his daughter. Sofia smirked to herself as she smoothed out the white pantsuit she chose for the day, finally she would meet the psychopath that thought he could keep a hold on Gordon. They were allowed to keep their weapons, Tetch giving them this one precaution. It was only fair after all, the Tweeds had guns. Though the group wasn't aware of Crane's fear toxin, and Ivy's plant spores.... if a fight did happen, victory would belong to the freaks regardless.

    Sofia wanted to immediately pluck her eyes out upon walking into the nightclub, if she'd thought the outside was gaudy, this was definitely pushing it....because that giant worm statue was hideous. Carmine observed the club in its early hours, before evenings opening, no doubt it was another world under the Gotham night. It was almost whimsical in its decor, like an open popup storybook.... however he spotted a few of the rabbit dressed waitresses gathering drugs, little snuffbox's and colored tablets, even some dried mushrooms... it killed the mood a bit. Two interesting figures came up to greet them, causing them to pause. A petite redhead dressed in a shimmery green dress, and a young man in what appeared to be some kind of patchwork, part burlap costume. "Carmine Falcone... Victor Zsasz.." His voice was surprisingly roughened and deep for someone that by stature appeared young. Grey blue eyes stared eerily at them through the holes of his mask, rimmed in thick black makeup. "I guess I should be impressed... but I'm not..." The mobsters security looked uneasy as the Scarecrow walked around them, heavy boot falls from the platforms, eyes observing like they were mere mice in a cage.

    "Hmm." Ivy's emerald eyes cast up and down Sofia, head cocked. "I expected you to be prettier.... I really did... your brows could use some shaping sweetie." In turn the brunette woman scowled at the insults. "Excuse me!?" The peppy redhead grinned and held up a hand with authority. "Oh nope, you're not going anywhere. You see, the boss doesn't want you anywhere near his office.... sooo you're gonna stay right here with me and Scary, sound fun?" Of course the other woman did not find this thought fun, jumping in to protest right away. "No, I am going with my father! You can't just.." The grey haired man interrupted, his tone calmer as he raised a hand. "Sofia, please.... just stay here, I'll return after my meeting with Mr. Tetch. It's alright." He assured, one of his security stayed beside the brunette while the other was led up the stairs by the Tweeds with Falcone and Zsasz.

    She was left staring after their retreating figures, the feeling of being watched sliding up her spine like a venomous snake. Dark eyes flicked upward toward the windows of the balcony office and rage burned through her. Bright unnerving lavender hues stared her down like an insect to be crushed under the heel of his boot, her enemy in taking Jim for herself. She had an urge to pull the pistol from her deep pocket and fire one off, but it would have caused a violent uproar, and the windows may have well been bulletproof anyway. Jervis' gaze was deadly leveled on her, holding something of a dare for her to try something, give him a reason.... she couldn't have his boyfriend, she never would, he would see her gutted before that time. He turned on his heel, and stepped away from the window, thanking Dormouse as she entered with the tea tray and set it on the table. The showman then proceeded to take up an orange armchair, relaxing as the knock came at the door. "Enter."

    "Welcome Mr. Falcone." The mobster stepped into the office and glanced around at the splash of colors and rich dark woods, before his eyes settled on the man who'd invited him. Lean and tall as he stood to greet the older man, in a charcoal grey suit. His eyes were striking, and his smile certainly a touch unsettling. "Mr. Tetch, so we finally meet." The Hatter waved a hand towards Dormouse, the woman stepping forward with a small tray, rolled joints, small bottles of powder, and mushrooms aligned on the silver surface. "May I offer you an hours d'oeuvre? Perhaps a cup of tea?" Retaking his seat, Falcone took up a seat on the couch to his right. "No, thank you." The older man's gaze was suspicious on the tea in front of them and he right out waved a dismissive hand toward the tray of drugs. Oh well, his loss. "Not to worry Mr. Falcone, I've no interest in poisoning you. Thank you Dormouse dear, you may go." The blond poured her boss a cup of hot tea then nodded to the two men before leaving the office. She glanced between the Tweeds, Zsasz and Falcone's other man waiting in the hall before scurrying off much like her namesake.

    Jervis added a touch of milk and honey to his tea before relaxing back, saucer in his other hand as he sipped and eyed the older man over the rim. There was a moment where they both seemed to be waiting for the other to speak but in actuality were observing and understanding one another.... well Falcone was attempting to understand the man across from him, and even he was monumentally confused how and why Gordon was dating him, and it wasn't just due to the criminal activity, he was all around strange in every way, like a puzzle piece that didn't quite fit despite it being the last one in the box. "I was wondering if perhaps we couldn't make a deal..." The club owner was the first to venture into the settled waters, resting the flowered cup back on the saucer. "A deal? You think you're in a position for something like that Mr. Tetch?" The other man smirked unsettlingly to his guest and caused him to shift a bit uncomfortably. He wasn't very fond of those that were taking over Gotham's underworld in his absence.... they were frankly frightening. "I am very much alive, of death I was deprived, I'd say that places my position with no surprise quite fully recognized." Falcone cringed slightly, oh... he didn't just write in rhymes... wonderful.

    "You see... the business of your son and his wife... I'll admit I did cause that strife." His purple hues rolled and a hand waved in carelessness, but at least he was aware what this all had been about. "I'm truly, terribly sorry. I had been rather led to believe my lover still had feelings for Miss Lee, and I fear my jealousy indeed got the best of me." Carmine's eyes narrowed, shouldn't he have gotten angry at Jim for having feelings for Lee instead of going after her for the cop's feelings? Right.... he was having a meeting with a former Arkham patient.... common sense wasn't really part of the agenda. He'd need a drink after this, preferably something strong, even if the doctor said it was bad for his health. "Jim Gordon..." There was a small affirmative hum from the man sipping tea and he grinned. "Oh yes, you truly have been doing your homework haven't you? Knew precisely where to find me. Tell me Mr. Falcone, how much did you see, did you satisfy all your burning curiosity?" He didn't like how suggestive and accusing that sounded, those lavender eyes holding a threat within them, he wanted to move this meeting along quickly.

    "So what of this deal?" Falcone asked, gaze leveled despite how Jervis attempted to unsettle him.... though it was very possible he wasn't doing so consciously. "Indeed, straight to it then." The top hatted man set down his cup of tea and leaned forward a bit, crossing his legs. "I shall never again threaten, nor harm your son and his lovely wife.....and neither shall anyone who works for me." It seemed… well a little simple honestly, was there a catch to it? Right… he supposed the catch was unknown as he was the one who wanted to see Tetch leave the city. The more he thought on all this though the more tired he became with the prospect of taking on too much. Gotham wasn't his concern anymore he supposed, it must be old habits. Sure he loved the city…but maybe it was time to let Jim take over after all. It just bothered him that the good man he thought he knew, was involved with this... criminally insane murderer.

          “And what do you want in exchange for such an agreement.” Falcone looked discontented, expecting something outrageous and unattainable to come from the other man's cocked lips. “I am no longer prey for the predator, your headhunter.” The showman shrugged his shoulders, hands cast up in a finality. That was all? He just wanted the hit on him gone? “Seems like a fair enough deal.” Ah, so the old man could be reasoned with after all, wonderful, he was rather glad he hadn't needed to resort to hypnosis… Not that it wouldn't be fun and quite easy to break the man's mind. He smiled wider, charmingly so and clasped his hands together. “Stupendous, I'm pleased as pansies you think it so. However…” There it was, the hidden problem, the grey haired man wondered what he would say. Leave town? He was already planning too. Or would it be worse, would he be shot dead here and now, before he could call Zsasz? He didn't often keep a gun on him unless it was needed, had he just sealed his fate of being killed before his sick old body could do so for him?

          “One more thing to be seen too, something that simply will not do. Your daughter? The one that arrived with you?” He had drew his cup of tea back into his hand in an attempt to not lose his collected manner. It would be difficult to do so when speaking of the Duchess however. Slowly the mobster nodded to his question with a narrowed gaze and Jervis’ lip twitched before he took a deep sip of tea. “Yes, Sofia.” Well now he had a name and face to put with the bitch he hated. It was finally fair. His hand tightened around the cup and Carmine actually jumped in surprise when it was grasped too tightly and shattered. The hypnotist sighed regretfully and shook his gloved hand of tea and porcelain pieces, so much for the collected manner. “Deepest apologies. I'll have Dormouse attend to that later...now where was I.. ah..”

       He wasn't sure what the Hatter had against his daughter considering as far as he knew they'd never once met, but it made him feel protective, as was his instinct as a father. Finally the Arkham patient seemed to recall what he'd been saying and spoke again. “Do tell your daughter to keep eyes and hands off my lover….or I shan't hesitate to gut her. She has become far too chatty with my darling James and I am losing my patience, I may come unhinged.” That was a full out threat and it made him want to call for Zsasz and end this discussion….but that would cause a shootout, and he'd told Sofia he wanted things to remain calm. He'd talk to her, it was best not to piss this unstable man off, and he'd rather have her not getting involved with James Gordon of all people anyway, she could do better…. That man caused too many problems….and he wasn't even a good cop any longer.

         “I can talk with her, we'll be leaving Gotham soon anyway…. I would suggest to you to do the same… but I doubt you'd follow my advisement.” Jervis’ lip twitched, wanting to form into a scowl but he smiled instead, slightly forced. He was sure there were many that would love for him to leave town, but he was invested here, he had his own section of the city finally and he wasn't going to walk away from that simply because some dusty artifact of the mob thought he should. “You would be correct in your doubts. I've worked far too long and hard…” The man couldn't help the immature giggle that escaped before he managed to continue. “To get where I am today.” His eyes flashed with something crazed and truly… alarming. “Do we have an accord Mr. Falcone?” That was the moment the older man decided he was done, he was far too tired for all this, and it was only going to wear on him more. If this strange man could keep his promise he would step away… He loved Gotham, but maybe it was time to leave the city to its own devices.

           “Mr. Tetch can I be assured that my son and his wife will not be harmed ever again by you or any of your people?” The Hatter leaned forward and extended a gloved hand across the expanse between them. “I swear to you on my darling sisters soul, if I may be so very bold.” That was a promise he could take to heart as he was quite sure family was just as important to the hypnotist as it was to him. “Mr. Tetch, you have yourself a deal.” Jervis honestly wasn't even lying, he didn't care about Lee or her husband any longer and he wanted Falcone and Zsasz off his white fluffy tail. His focus was on his Wonderland empire and James… so if the devil Duchess Sofia could get a clue and fuck right off, things would be better. The grey haired man firmly shook his hand and he smiled in turn, a job well done. “My thanks, my respect for you has grown Mr. Falcone.”


	11. Chapter 11

 

After Tetch disappeared from the window Sofia's gaze dropped back to the redhead and the young man in the mask. It was like a sideshow circus or a Vegas performance in this damn place, this city could really use a cleaning up and a face lift. She looked forward to destroying these freaks and making Gotham her own personal haven. The young woman in green slipped a stick of gum in her mouth and began to chew away as if it were tobacco or cud, only making herself more obnoxious when she blew a bubble with it. Scarecrow was enjoying himself by intimidating the gunsman who'd stayed behind with Sofia. He stared through the mask nearly unblinking for a time and cocked his head, eyes bright and eerie surrounded by the coal face paint. She was becoming more aggravated by these two, just more henchmen like those two muscled idiots, that's all they were. “So...why does your boss dislike me, we've never met.” She tried to seem clueless, innocent to her attempts in stealing the man's boyfriend.

With a pop of bubblegum the younger woman looked snarky. “Hm, oh I think you know… swaying about thinking you can have whatever you want… he's not stupid sweetie, and neither are we.”  She stepped over, emerald heels giving a small clacking over the flooring. She'd really started growing into her own being with the Wonderland gang. Ivy grabbed a piece of the brunette's hair and tugged at it as she danced around her, causing Sofia to swing a hand out at her angrily. The ginger giggled however and dodged it easily, Scarecrow giving a huffed laugh at the antagonistic addittude. “Careful, Mr. Tetch may decide that this isn't worth his time and give the order to kill..” His deep rough voice was like the legs of deadly little spiders.

Sofia stared him down without fear, which was the wrong course of action… everyone had their fears, and he was the master of them, he'd find hers in time. “He wouldn't dare risk having his precious nightclub shot up now would he?” Ivy and Scarecrow looked at one another and seemed to be sharing a silent conversation before they looked back to her and the on guard gunsman.

They weren't exactly talking about bullets, the young man would be able to gas them with fear toxin before they could even reach for their guns. Though they both knew Jervis didn't want that, not here and not yet, he liked to learn his enemies before ending them. Currently she was a pest, a fly in his tea, not the focus of this meeting. But he actually wouldn't mind to much about the club being shot up if it ended in her death, he'd consider that nothing but good and have the club fixed up, Pepper and Crane both knew that as well. Another pop of the green clad woman's bubblegum made Sofia twitch annoyed and she only received a smile in return.

It felt like the older man had been up in the office for hours upon hours, but when he finally returned with Zsasz and the gunman she nearly gave an audible sigh and walked over quickly. "So?" Falcone put a hand to his daughters shoulder and smiled. "I'll explain in the car." He assured her and ushered her and the rest of the small group out. Zsasz paused and nodded toward Jonathan and Ivy before giving an indicator that he'd be watching them, gun up as a silent threat. He was obviously downtrodden about not being able to shoot anyone but he followed Carmine's orders none the less like a volatile child just needing the go ahead.

___________

The doors closed behind them and it was quiet as the driver pulled away from Wonderland. Sofia was disappointed, she'd expected more than this, but it seemed her father had just talked with Tetch after all, how droll. Was there no threatening? Reminding of where they stood? She loved her father but this had seemed pitiful of him to just have a little talk then leave. "So…" Falcone began after a few moments longer, gaze flitting away from the window to land on his daughter. "Would you like to tell me about your interest in Jim Gordon? Is there something I should know?" Fuck, the little freak couldn't keep his mouth shut, she couldn't believe he'd really told her father like some sort of childish tattle tail. Well she supposed she couldn't be terribly surprised considering he lived in some fairy tale world and probably had turned his brain to liquid from doing too many drugs. What a cowardly childish bitch.

"No, of course not father, nothing. We've just been talking." Her features remained stern, calm and she relaxed back in her seat. Give not an inch. The older man nodded, the others in the car remaining quiet, but Zsasz listened, he of course wasn't going to spill to anyone but when some drama was going down he couldn't help but be intrigued. "Mr. Tetch informed me that you have been making advances on Detective Gordon." He didn't usually involve himself in such things unless asked, his kids love lives were their own, they were adults...but Gordon was not who she should be going after. "Oh father, he obviously doesn't know what he's talking about. He's insane after all." He sighed, brows furrowed in worry and reached over to push Sofia's hair behind her ear. "That may be, but please don't get involved in this… you know Mr. Tetch and Detective Gordon are involved romantically, and I do not want to see you get hurt because that psycho thinks you are attempting to take away his boyfriend."

Her dear father was so sweet, she smiled softly and took his hand in her own. She wasn't attempting, she was succeeding. "Of course, you know I am always careful, I assure you we've just been talking." Falcone tried to hide his look of doubt and gently pat the woman's hand. "Well try to be careful none the less."

_________________

"Dee…" The hypnotist stared at his second cup of tea, before giving a small nod and murmur of thanks to Dormouse as she finished sweeping up the pieces of the former cup. "Yeah boss?" The former wrestler cocked his head, standing in the doorway with his brother. "I need you and Dum to track Jim for me. Follow him, take photos if you must and do be careful that he doesn't spot you." The Tweeds glanced to one another with something strained and sympathetic before Deever spoke again. "Are you sure boss?" That was a good question for the usually unobservant goons, but they did have a level of care for Jervis, he was good to them and payed them well. Jervis pressed a hand to his head rubbing his temples, and took a sip of his tea. After collecting himself a bit better he pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, I'm not in the least… but I'd rather know." He felt sick with guessing what could be going on, and seeing that bitch hadn't helped one bit. He'd kill to keep Jim, always had and always would.

The brothers left him, headed off to get to work and his other two companions took their place. Ivy stepped in and frowned to her boss. "Well… I don't like her." He couldn't help but chuckle with a glance toward her and Scarecrow, the young man pulling off his mask and running a hand through his long hair. "That bad?" The older man questioned finally, though he had no doubt she had a superiority complex, and was a right bitch she just held that air about her as if what she had to say should be the most important thing in existence. "Major raging power hungry bitch." Jonathan nodded and caused the redhead beside him to giggle despite her upset. Jervis grinned at the two of them, feeling so lucky to have them on his side. The family he needed. Ivy wasn't like Alice had been but he'd none the less began to think of her as a little sister. He loved them all dearly, and he'd be damned if anything happened to anyone of them, Jim most certainly included.

____________________

 

The blond was pacing, her hands clenched tightly as she stepped back and forth slowly on high-heels, simmering in anger. She had been doing so for almost half an hour now and Tabitha was surprised she hadn't started to wear away the floor in a long line. "Will you calm down? We're doing fine." The dark haired woman huffed and leaned her head on a hand where she was settled at the bar. Her partner finally stopped and slammed her heeled foot on the floor, the beads on her skirt swaying. "No Tabby, I can't calm down! We should be doing great, fantastic even, but we are getting less and less customers every night! Our revenue is going to start taking a hit!" The other woman shook her head at the temper tantrum. "Things are just a little slow, it happens sometimes." Barbara flailed her hands about dramatically and stomped to the window, waving one hand in the general direction of the Wonderland club. "A little slow? We are losing customers because of that hat wearing freak and his new club!"

The other woman gave a snort, brow arching with disbelief. "Club is a stretch…. It's more like a drug den that plays music. Anyway…. I thought you liked that magician?" Kean proceeded to toss up her arms looking like a muppet and growled almost nasally before walking to the bar and flopping onto a stool. "He's a hypnotist, and I liked him before he started taking our customers and banging my ex!" The other woman held up her hands defensive. "Okay, okay, easy. I thought you were over Gordon anyway?" She arched a brow and Barb shrugged in reply. "Yeah... but it pisses me off because Jim is such a hypocrite. If I'm apparently 'Too crazy' to date what does that make Tetch?"

"Certifiably Insane…" The blond was about to tell her girlfriend that was her exact point but realized a third voice had said that and not Tabitha's. White high-heels tapped on the sleek flooring as their visitor showed herself, a small smirk on her lips and dark eyes shadowed by the dim glow from the window. "You must be Barbara Kean…and you, Tabitha Galavan." Sofia smiled at the blond and Tabitha eyed her. "And you are?" Stopping before them she nodded in greeting, pleasant as could be. "Sofia Falcone, how do you do? I've been hearing about you ladies in crime circles. I have to say, I am impressed." Kean smiled in answer, suddenly very interested in the new arrival. "Falcone as in…?" The brunette chuckled. "Oh yes, he's my father." Tabitha and Barbara met eachother with smiles before regarding her again. "What was that you were saying about Tetch being insane?"

"He very much is, but I don't have to tell you two… I can only imagine it must feel terrible to be viewed as a problem, sent to Arkham as you were… and yet here Gordon is going so far as to end up in bed with a man who was in Arkham, and even shot one of his girlfriend's…" Sofia faked a theatrically sympathetic gaze and Barbara arched a brow. "Oh you mean school girl who got a slug to the stomach, yup… and to think all I did was threaten Lee a little, didn't even draw blood." She sighed and shook her head before snickering. "What a shame he lost his mind after we broke up. Woulda been fun to go a round with him all fired up." Maybe the detective had lost his mind, but that would only give Sofia a chance to bend it to her will, make him see she was the right choice. "So I'm guessing you had more you wanted to discuss than just Gordon and his choice of lovers?" Tabitha inquired and the brunette smiled between them. "You aren't the only ones having problems with the one they call Mad Hatter, why don't you let me help you, so you can help me?"

Slipping off the barstool, the blond sashayed around the bar to look through the bottles. "Why don't you have a seat Mrs. Falcone, what's your poison?" With a dark smirk, Sofia knew she'd gotten them hook, line and sinker. Excellent, they'd help her to destroy Jervis and his empire for good. Slipping onto the stool the other woman had just vacated she crossed her legs spindly like a black widow with eyes on delicious prey. "Preferably something lasting and painful, I want to see Tetch suffer at his end, how about you?" Tabitha looked at her girlfriend with a soft smirk of her own and chuckled. "I like her."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such a long wait on this chapter, I hope you enjoy, and hopefully the next will be quicker.

The meeting at sirens had gone better than she'd ever expected, two scorned women on her side would be beyond powerful in taking down Tetch, they didn't need to know she wouldn't be sharing the glory of Gotham or taking Jim for herself, Barbara wouldn't mind she was sure. She stared out the window in her father's office with furrowed brows, mind running a mile a minute through her plans.. Penguin, Hatter, Jim… cops, and mobsters.. The kids, her cover.... "You have something on your mind…" Falcone's voice cut through the silence as he sat by the fireplace. The flames danced in golden light across the room, the wood occasionally cracking as it was burned away to join the rest of the ash. Considering her answer, Sofia pursed her lips before speaking. "I believe you're giving into this madman far too easily….he has harmed and insulted our family. Doesn’t that make you angry?" 

The grey haired man gave a small nod and took a sip of his scotch, staring into the fire… it did, a bit, but.... "I know the pride for this family I have instilled in both you and Mario…. But sometimes we must learn to step away from things, sometimes the fight isn't worth it and we have to let go, for everyone's sake. Times are changing here in Gotham, and if we aren’t able to change with them we must bow out gracefully… or at least leave with our lives. I care about keeping my family safe more than I care about revenge… revenge is a young man’s game, sweetie." The brunette woman crossed her arms as the silence settled in once more. She could see her breath on the window creating condensation, and with a deep sigh she shook her head, voice low. "...Or a womans...No..this isn't over." 

____________________

He and Harvey had been disagreeing for days, the dirty cops in the system being revealed more and more. Pyg had receipts on them all and he was starting to prove that not even their own precinct was safe from the violent accusations. When Pyg was spotted in the Narrows things only grew worse, Penguin showing up with Headhunter made everything ten times more violent. Jim was ready to snap, he was stressed and furious that the cops themselves were joining in this awful show of force. These people didn't deserve this, they were already struggling far too much in the worst area of the city…..what the cops were doing had to stop… all the cops that were on Penguins payroll had to either be fired or straightened out, this couldn't go on, but he didn’t want them dead…. None of them deserved that. But there was a big problem with that… Harvey was on said payroll, this was the reason for the disagreements and it heaped on his worry. It in turn made their arguments about Jervis worse unfortunately, Jim wanted his friend to stop the dirty work with criminals, but every time it was mentioned, Bullock smacked him with the clap-back of being in a relationship with Tetch and how hypocritical he was....okay maybe it was, but he wasn’t part of a hit list for Pyg.

The hypnotist was another matter entirely…. He still wanted to help the man with the hit out on him...but he was distracted and conflicted. These problems with Pyg and Harvey were overwhelming his mind, and he was near constantly on the go, attempting to get cops out of the deadly games of the pig masked psycho. He wasn’t sure when he’d last called or even text Jervis, and forget about seeing him in person… he knew he was most likely not on the best of terms right now with him, but getting into that was the last thing he could think of at the moment. The cold hard fact was, he knew he’d help him…. Despite everything. He couldn’t go back feeling like he was a failure, that he couldn’t even manage to help one man… even if said man deserved hell for everything he’d done, for the lives he took. He couldn’t get him out of his head, and maybe even his heart… the criminal had a way with him no one else did, but he supposed he’d walked over that ground so much that he’d worn it away. It was just difficult to drop the continuous thoughts when it came to Jervis.

They’d found the cops, at the price of that damned Headhunter harming one of the civilians of the Narrows, a deathly sick man on oxygen nonetheless… how he’d love to beat the shit out of Headhunter for that, that dark side in him reeling up with rage. Bloody and beaten they were tied up, too many dead…. But one. Jim had been filled with relief finding the man, a knife below his heart but still kicking. Now he sat in the ambulance, the vehicle moving at a moderate speed when the two EMT’s were satisfied the injured cop wouldn’t bleed out and they could safely get him to the hospital. Jim needed to question the cop, but he’d passed out in the movement to the ambulance, not a surprise with the blood loss. The light sound of the sirens was pretty much drowned out, the only other sound, the wheels on the road when the driver took an occasional turn. Officer Phizoli began to slowly wake up as he sat there and his blue eyes flicked toward the man. Good, that was a good sign, he just needed to take it slow. They talked for a while and Jim got all the information he could from the injured man. Pyg was holed up in the abandoned Narrows courthouse it seemed. He promised Phizoli that as soon as he took care of Pyg, Penguin was next on his list then the dirty cops…. And unfortunately that said list of people to bring in and take care of was always getting longer, that was just Gotham.

“You’re one of the good ones.” Phizoli had told him before he left the ambulance, the EMT’s would get him to Gotham General and get him settled in. Jim appreciated the compliment, but he wasn’t so sure about the truth behind it. He was no hero…. And with that thought, the cop couldn’t help but heave a sigh, everything he’d done….He knew he wasn’t as bad as Penguin, or Headhunter…. He still had care and a line of morals, so maybe he wasn’t a villain as Jervis had once called him...but now that he was the man’s white Knight, he was starting to wonder if grey was more his color.

It was getting later in the day when Jim arrived outside the courthouse, with gun drawn he made way toward the broken chain link fence, the place had been broken into an ransacked after it was condemned years ago. The clouds were crowding in overhead, grey with possible rain. No one was here, meaning if he was lucky he could scout the place before Penguin and the GCPD showed up and things turned into a circus…. And circuses were rarely ever fun in the city of Gotham, considering Valeska. The first thing his blue hues set sight on was a trail of fresh blood and he knew not only was Pyg probably here… but the last of his police hostages as well, this wasn’t good… unfortunately as he had that thought, there was a movement behind him and his gun immediately turned to train right on...Headhunter. Just as expected, everyone else rolled in not far behind. Penguin hobbling up with his crew of mobsters and the GCPD vans in tow. He’d never been more annoyed and frustrated to see his fellow officers before… especially Harvey. That was the start of the entire situation devolving. 

Officer Phizoli was dead… had been dead a while and now so were the two EMT’s that thought they were taking an injured cop to Gotham General, when in reality it was Pyg in some fake bloody getup. Jim felt awful…. And it only got worse. He fought with Harvey, and no matter how he tried to tell the man it was a trap, that Pyg wasn’t in the courthouse he was ignored. Penguin was loving it, his enemy turned on… not one fellow cop listening to him, not even his best friend. He was reveling in his position as mayor…. A penguin on his perch. He should be careful not to fall. Harvey wanted to send in Penguin’s thugs as cannon fodder, and it wasn’t too bad an idea in theory…. But it was playing right into Pyg’s hands, making Harvey look worse… he was trying to protect his friend damn it, and he new Harvey wanted to get a hold of Pyg, but he also knew he wasn’t in there. His best friend was done, fed up with him… flat out told him to stand down. It was bad enough, then Penguin had to throw his two cents in. He was against dirty cops, but Oswald had laughed in his face, stating, with a strange look in his gaze. “Except for all the times you are one.” The blue eyed cop didn’t like it, as if he knew everything ... but Jervis didn’t care for Cobblepot. He knew his boyfriend… or whatever they were at the moment with the lack of contact, he wouldn’t go ranting to everyone that they were in a relationship right? That was dangerous, for both of them. 

The night ended with the dying echo of gunshots and more cops injured. He got the respect of the other officers for saving them, but things were changing and he knew he was going to have to make a decision that wouldn’t end in Harvey’s favor. It was like a hit to the gut, and he felt like a betrayer ... but there was only so long he could wait. He just wanted them to listen… but it wasn’t on him this time. Harvey didn’t trust him anymore, drinking more, depressed, doing dirty work for Penguin, accidentally shot a fellow cop. He was no saint he knew, but his partner hated him right now, despite him only wanting to help and keep people alive. He couldn’t get it through to Harvey that this was about Pyg… not Jervis. This was definitely going to bite him in the ass.

____________________________

Deever and Dumfree Tweed, or the terrible Tweeds as some called them, could be a little thick, there was no doubt about that. They were mostly muscle and probably had received one too many knocks to the head in their former wrestling career. However, they had a level of respect for their boss, the infamous Mad Hatter, and they took their given jobs seriously…. One might even say they cared a little bit, but that wasn’t often voiced amongst the criminal types of Gotham. They could be bumbling and loud most of the time, but when the situation called for it, no doubt a surprise to near everyone given their size…. They could keep out of sight. They had run surveillance for Tetch before, on Jim too nonetheless ... and here they were doing so again. Jim and Jervis, the emotional soap opera as enemies or lovers. The brothers actually did worry however, voiceless glances between them with a deep knowing that one of these times they were going to see something that their boss would hate, and have to take a picture, but for now things had been safe. The surveillance so far innocuous, expected for who he was. Questioning and shakedown in the Narrows (thankfully far from the Rabbit Hole), tending to a saved hostage in an ambulance, saving cops from gunfire in the old courthouse….. And after work he’d gone home exhausted and passed out, staying in his apartment all night. 

Jim left the GCPD to take an early lunch, he’d done some thinking and knew despite his better judgement that he needed to talk with Sofia if he wanted any chance of cutting off the hit on Jervis. He didn’t like it though, it was easy for her to get under his skin, overthink and question already made decisions. He wasn’t sure why they couldn’t meet at her office as it was discreet and the kids weren’t allowed in when she had meetings. Instead she wanted them to meet at the park, he supposed he didn’t care much, as long as he could get some information from her. It was nice anyway just to get out of the precinct and away from a drunk and pissed off Harvey mad dogging him and wallowing in his mistakes. He didn’t know what else to do for his partner, the man resented him for being the hero again, and that he in turn was looked at as the idiot who shot a fellow cop. It was stressful, and no matter what he promised as a best friend… the man still hated him to a certain point. It was…. Yeah, whatever, he was going to focus on Jervis again for a while, hopefully he could call with good news and the man wouldn’t be too mad at him for the lack of contact. 

“So what was it you wanted to talk about?” She was wearing a leather skirt, heels, low cut blouse, not particularly park worthy clothes or working around kids for that matter… and he noticed she always seemed to show off herself more around him, which just made him believe Jervis’ accusations all the more. Was he just that distracted, that her attempts with him went right over his head? 

'Hey babe, turns out I’m just stupid and didn’t notice any of her flirting at all?' He had only a slight feeling that Hatter would believe him. Shaking himself from his thought process he glanced to the woman walking at his side. “How much do you know about your father’s current work in the city?” Oh, was this about the hit her father had put out? Hm, how she wished it had worked out, and how she wished her father hadn’t gone running back on it with his tail between his legs. She was curious if Mario knew he’d called off the hit, and had gone back on his promise of it. For shame papa, Mario would be angry just like she was. “Oh? I wasn’t aware that my father was doing that work anymore. He’s retired I’m sure you’re aware, for his health.” The detective heaved a sigh, slipping his hands in the pockets of his slacks, Sofia’s heels making a small tap on the pavement beside him. “Yeah, I know…. But he made it pretty clear to me that he put a hit out recently on someone very important to me. When I went to see him about it, he refused to call it off.” The woman pursed her lips and nodded. “Hm, how strange… I didn’t think he’d do something like that in his retirement. Who’s the special someone?” He hoped, but maybe it was in vain. If she didn’t know anything about what Falcone was up too, would she even be able to get it null and void? When the blue eyed man realized what she asked, he quickly shook his head. “That’s not really important, I was just wondering if you could tell me anything about it…”

Sofia sighed, her brows curving in thought and consideration, she could get an award for her acting. It was nice to know that Jim wasn’t aware of the hit being called off….. That meant he and Jervis hadn’t had contact for a while, good. It seemed she had shaken things up between them after all. “Well, if he put a hit out on this man…. I’m sure there is probably a reason for it. I know my father, and he doesn’t go into these things half cocked.” That was not comforting, she really was a Falcone through and through ... hadn't even met Jervis and she judged he probably needed to be killed for a reason. It made his metaphorical hackles rise and and annoyance bubble in his brain, but he kept calm and collected on the outside, he was good at that. Protective, he realized he was feeling protective of Jervis, and it was a warmth in his heart... the man would probably go gooey in his arms being protected by him. “So is there no chance of stopping it, or calling off Zsasz?” The woman almost rolled her eyes but restrained herself. Why was Jim so fucking smitten with this hypnotist freak? “He really must be special to you.” Sofia said, managing not to puke out of disgust though it was close. “Now, are you going to tell me why we really met today?” The detective blinked in absolute confusion, brows furrowing tight over his forget me not hues. He was about to ask what the heck she meant by that, this was the reason, it wasn't some cover up ... but suddenly he was left with only pure shock as the woman was in his space, their lips locking in an unwarranted kiss. Her eyes were closed, pressing her lips to his own with all the passion she could muster, knowing he’d see things her way in time. 

The camera clicked a few times and Dumfree pulled back from the lens to look at his brother. The mute man shook his head frowning deeply, reluctance obvious on his features, Deever simply nodded in reply. “I know….. But the boss needs to know…. He won’t be mad at us…. But them…” The taller of the Tweeds glanced back where the man and woman were pulling away from each other and talking more. “They’re dead…. Lets go.” His brother gave a grunt and left the park with him, the pair heading back to the van, off to develop the pictures and report back to Jervis. If only they had stayed a few moments longer or listened to what was going on, but of course, things were never that simple. Had Sofia known the two goons were watching them, she’d have made sure to make it look good and painful for their boss. Drive the point home that he wasn’t wanted.

__________________________

Pulling back quickly, Jim pushed at the woman’s shoulders and wiped his mouth with annoyance and perhaps even a bit of disgust. He looked astounded at her audacity, kissing a man that didn’t want to be kissed let alone hadn’t given any indication that he was interested in it. Tetch had been right about everything, she was unbelievable…. Was everything she did literally just to get with him? His voice had gone gruff with anger and he stared her down, blue hues gone steely. “What are you doing?” Had she miscalculated? Certainly not, why wouldn’t he want this with her? She’d been working hard at getting him interested any chance she was given. She showed how good they could be for each other, that they were fighting for the future of Gotham and could do so together. “What you won’t. Come on Jim, haven’t you had enough of dancing around this?” Wow she was definitely seeing something he wasn’t, that was for sure. “Dancing around what?” There was nothing there, besides her maybe flirting and him not noticing any of it, far too absorbed with his job and Jervis. Her dark brows were furrowed over chocolate eyes as if she couldn’t believe what she was hearing... and she really couldn't. 

This was nothing like with Jervis, he wasn’t going to suddenly fall head over heels for her. In fact he had more history with Jervis than he did with her, they’d known one another for almost three or four years. The only thing he now knew about Sofia was that she was ridiculous, and apparently seeing him giving off signals that weren’t really there. Suddenly the woman was leaning in again for another kiss, but the detective’s hands immediately shot up as if to ward her off, his booted feet taking a few steps backward. He almost ran into a tree, but didn’t care much. “I don’t know what you think is going on here but that isn’t it. I’m thankful for the promotion offer and you helping the kids in Gotham, but there is no us Sofia.” A scowl of hurt twisted on her lips, as the cop rubbed away any lingering lipstick from his mouth with her earlier assault. “There will be.” She sounded so sure, even a little demanding with such a statement and it made his rage rise like flames again. “I don’t want the promotion if that’s the stipulation, I’m not a prize to be won.” Slowly the brown eyed woman calmed her tongue again, kindness slipping back into her guise. “Oh Jim, you’re so much more than that, you could be the future of this city.” 

Gordon obviously had enough of her and the conversation, stepping into the firm detective ways like a second skin, without a bit of effort. “Can you give me any information on stopping the hit or not, Mrs. Falcone?” His voice was rough, impersonal and Sofia knew she’d fucked up, damn that hypnotist bastard. Her hands tightened around the straps of her purse, the only indication of her growing ire. “No… I can’t help you.” Tilting head in a nod, he was soon walking away, not looking back once. “Then this meeting is over, have a good day Mrs. Falcone.” It wasn’t until he was slipping into the taxi he'd flagged down that he realized something…. He’d never mentioned the gender of the person he was trying to help, to her…. She’d known more than she was letting on, the question was... how much?


End file.
